LoveHate Relationship
by Pinkie the Butt-Hurter
Summary: Nikki is energetic, hyper, loving, and loud. Sheldon is...Sheldon. Two people so different couldn't possibly get along...but could they? R&R please! Sheldon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I only own the characters you won't recognize. **

* * *

><p>"No, no, no," Howard began, "you got it all wrong. Lavender wasn't killed by Fenrir Greyback. Werewolves can't kill."<p>

"But he did kill her," Sheldon argued. "It wasn't his time of the month." His friends all snorted into their lunches and Sheldon looked at them with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing," Leonard said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Anyways, Howard's right, he didn't kill her. He just attacked her. Hermione saved her."

"It never says she saved her," Sheldon said. "It just says she went to help, that doesn't technically mean she saved Lavender."

"What do you say, Raj?" Howard asked. Raj shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't really remember. Does it even matter?" he added after taking a drink of his Pepsi.

"Of course it matters!" Sheldon exclaimed. "We want to know if a crazy, psychotic werewolf murdered a seventeen-year-old girl simply out of the pleasure of killing. How wouldn't that matter?" A silence followed his words, as if the others would rather not give their honest answers.

"Well," Howard said, "I still say Greyback didn't kill Lavender."

"Of course he did," said a female voice. A young woman, about her mid-twenties, who was passing the table stopped, frowning at them The three men gawked at her.

"Miss," Sheldon began, "we're not talking about the Harry Potter movies here. We're talking about the books."

"I know," the woman said, "I've read them. It doesn't state she was killed in the books, but Rowling later revealed that she was." The men gawked at her again.

"You've read them all?" Leonard asked.

"Of course," she replied. "They're fabulous pieces of literature. I'm Nikki, by the way." Sheldon looked at her seriously.

"I don't believe you've read them," he said. Nikki raised her eyebrows, taking this as a challenge.

"Oh, haven't I?" She plopped her tray down and sat in the chair at the end of the table, surprising all of them. "I bet I know them better than you do."

"Oh," Leonard said, "I wouldn't say that. You don't want to get Sheldon started. He knows everything there is about Harry Potter."

"Oh?" Nikki's eyebrows raised higher. She looked at Sheldon. "Well, what was the name of Percy's owl?"

"Hermes," he answered instantly. "Try again."

"What was Dolohov's first name?" Nikki asked.

"Antonin," he promptly replied.

"What's Ginny's middle name?"

"Molly."

"How many pages are in Order of the Phoenix?" Nikki shot.

Sheldon twitched uncomfortably. "There's...it's, uh...um..." He was stumped, but he wasn't going to say. "Like you know!"

"Eight-hundred and seventy," Nikki replied smugly. Sheldon looked sharply at Raj, who had his laptop on the table.

"Look that up!" he snapped. Raj did hurriedly, not looking at Nikki. After a moment, he looked up at the others and nodded promptly, saying Nikki was correct.

"Wow," Leonard said, impressed. "I think we found someone that knows Harry Potter better then Sheldon does." Sheldon twitched again.

"That was one question!" he declared. "And a hard one at that!" Nikki grinned and stuck a french fry in her mouth.

"That's why it's so impressive that I know it," she sang. Howard was staring at her in awe, Leonard still with the amused smile, and Sheldon with a look of utmost disgust.

"What did you say your name was again?" Howard asked her.

"Nikki," she replied, holding her hand out to shake his, "Nikki Greene." Howard took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Well, Nikki Greene, all I have to say is that I don't need Skele-Gro to make one of my bones grow." He winked. Nikki yanked her hand away.

"Okay, eww," she said, scrunching her nose up in disgust. She looked at Leonard. "And you are?"

"Leonard Hofstadter," he replied, shaking her hand. She smiled at her, grateful for no perverted comments. Then she turned to Sheldon.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper," he replied stiffly, but he didn't move to shake her hand. So far, he wasn't the biggest fan of this young, pretty woman, no matter how attractive her liking of Harry Potter was.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely. Then she looked at Raj. "And you are?"

Raj leaned over and whispered something in Leonard's ear. "Raj Koothrappali," Leonard said, and it's very nice to meet you." Nikki raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. "He can't talk in front of woman," Leonard explained.

Nikki nodded. "Oh. Okay."

"Ha!" Sheldon suddenly said, making Nikki jump. "What does the spell 'Evansco' do and who used it in what book?"

"Easy," she scoffed. "It cleared all the scrolls Bill had in book five." An awestruck silence followed her words.

"Wow," Howard said. "A smart hot chick. Didn't think they existed."

"Still not going for ya," Nikki said, smirking at him. He cursed under his breath and took a bite of his sandwich. A long, lingering silence followed this in where people simply ate. Then Sheldon set down his fork, looked at Nikki, and said, "Must you sit with us?"

"Sheldon," Leonard scolded, "that's rude." He looked at Nikki. "It's okay, Nikki, you can sit here." She smiled at him, but Sheldon glared at her and continued eating.

"So," Leonard began, "what do you do here? I haven't ever seen you."

"Oh, I don't work here," she said, taking a sip of her drink. "My sister does and I couldn't stay home because our younger sisters decided to blow up the apartment. Therefore, I have no place to stay during the day and a ratty hotel to stay in at night."

"You could stay with us," Leonard said politely. Sheldon looked up from his food suddenly, his eyes wide.

"Leonard," he said, "a word?" Leonard sighed and stood, following Sheldon to behind the table.

"Yes?" he sighed.

"You can't just invite a stranger into our home!" Sheldon exclaimed. "What if she's a murderer?"

"She's not a murderer!" Leonard said.

"How do you know?" Sheldon asked. "For all we know, she could be plotting our deaths right this very minute!"

"I can still hear you, you know," Nikki called. Neither of the men looked at her, but continued arguing.

"She's not going to kill us," Leonard declared. And with that, he turned around and said to Nikki, "You're welcome to stay with us, if you'd like."

"Really?" she asked hopefully. Leonard nodded, and Sheldon sighed defeatedly, seeing he wouldn't be able to win that argument.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed. "Thanks sooo much!" She hopped from her chair and said, "I gotta go tell Emma. Thanks again, Leonard, and you, Sheldon." She dashed off to find her sister and they sat down again.

"That was nice of you," Raj commented, but Sheldon stayed silent, glaring at Leonard.

"What?" he asked. He merely glared at him again before pressing his fingers to his temples and glaring deeply at Leonard with a look of pure concentration on his face. Leonard rolled his eyes.

"It's not going to work, Sheldon," he sighed. "It's not possible to blow up my head." Sheldon dropped his arms to his sides, still glaring.

* * *

><p>"You sure they're okay people?" Emma, Nikki's twin, asked Nikki suspiciously. Nikki nodded.<p>

"Yeah. Well, Howard was a pervert, Raj wouldn't talk to me, and Sheldon was...Sheldon. But Leonard was super nice!"

"Okay...are they cute?"

"Not remotely," Nikki promptly replied. "And they all like Harry Potter, therefore they're nerds."

"You're rooming with un-hot nerds?" Emma asked, smirking slightly. "Maybe it's not such a great idea. I know how horny you get around un-hot nerds." Nikki laughed.

"Yeah, I just can't control myself." They both laughed and Nikki tossed her blond hair over her shoulder. She was very pretty, even though she'd never agree. Her blond hair was long and curly, down to her mid-back, and her eyes were big and bluish-gray, changing from blue to gray every once and a while. She was thin, but short, earning many taunts about her midget-y height. Her breasts seemed too big for her short body, but she didn't really care. She never cared about her appearance.

She thought Emma was beautiful. She had shoulder length, straight blond hair and green eyes. She was much taller than Nikki, about six inches, in fact, ten in her heels. She wore makeup, but Nikki thought she didn't need it. Without makeup, she looked like a supermodel, but she didn't believe it for a minute.

"Well," Nikki said, "I guess I'll go find out where I'll be staying, then, shouldn't I?"

"It'd be a good idea," Emma agreed. "Call me later, okay?"

"You got it," Nikki said, punching her sister's arm playfully. Emma returned the gesture as Nikki dashed from the room.

* * *

><p>"This is it," Leonard said, walking up to the door of 4A. He unlocked the door and led Nikki inside, who was quickly followed by a still fuming Sheldon. Nikki looked around, lifting her small bag more firmly onto her shoulder.<p>

"Cool," she said, walking to the sofa and dropping her bag on the ground, sitting on the left side.

"Uh-uh!" Sheldon exclaimed, hurrying over to her. "That's my spot."

She looked back at the seat, as if examining it. "Does it have your name on it?" He opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it and looked at her with a shocked face, surprised she said that.

"What?" he demanded. Nikki laughed.

"I'm messing with you, Sheldon." She scooted over to the right so he could sit down. He did and looked at her strangely for a moment.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just trying to see why Leonard would let you stay here after five minutes of talking to you." Leonard groaned.

"Let it go, Sheldon," he commanded. But Sheldon ignored him.

"It could be because you're so pretty," he continued, not noticing that Nikki blushed upon him saying this, "or that you have exceptionally large breasts for your short height," Nikki blushed harder, but still he continued, "or your eyes are just very alluring. But honestly, I see nothing else."

"Well, uh..." Nikki cleared her throat. "Thanks...I guess."

"You're welcome," he replied, oblivious to her flaming red cheeks.

* * *

><p>"<em>Boot scootin' boogiiiiie!<em>" Nikki sang with the radio, dancing around the kitchen as she made scrambled eggs. _"Heel two, docie-do, come on baby let's gooo, boot scootin'. Cadillac, black-jack, baby meet me outback, we're gonna boogie! Aw, get down, turn around, go to town, boot scootin' boogiiiiie!" _

She spun around, stopping abruptly when she found herself nearly stumbling into Sheldon, who was standing by the fridge in his pajamas and bathrobe.

"Oh," she said, surprised he was up that early. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No," he said, looking down at her. "I was getting up to go to the bathroom and heard Brooks and Dunn with a girl singing, so I came to see what it was." She looked at him, surprised.

"You know who Brooks and Dunn are?" she asked, not moving to turn off the radio. He nodded.

"Of course. I grew up in Texas." He looked over at the stove and said, "What are you making?"

"Eggs," she replied brightly, going back to the stove.

"But it's Friday," he said, looking at her incredulously.

"Good Sheldon, you know your days of the week," she said over her shoulder. He blinked.

"I've known my days of the week for years, thank you," he said. Nikki gave him a look, but he continued with, "But on Fridays, we have waffles."

"Well," she said, turning to him, "this Friday, you're having eggs."

"No," he argued, "every Friday for years we've had waffles."

"But _this_ Friday," she repeated, "you're having eggs."

"No," he said again. "We're having _waffles._"

"Does it look like I made waffles?" she asked, holding out the plate of eggs. "No, it doesn't. That means you're having eggs."

"No," he began again, but she cut him off with, "Just eat the damn eggs!" He was slightly scared of her, despite her short height, so he took a plate of eggs and mumbled, "Okay."

Nikki smiled a slightly evil smile and said, "Good Sheldon," again. Then she grabbed her own plate and took it over to the couch, curling up in the spot next to Sheldon's and beginning to eat. He sat tentatively down beside her, still feeling slightly afraid, and began eating his own breakfast. He didn't want to admit that they were good, even though they were. That would be admitting she had won.

Nikki grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. She flipped through channels until she found _The Princess Bride,_ which had just started ten minutes ago.

"Ooh, I love this movie!" she exclaimed, setting the remote down. Sheldon looked at her.

"No." He grabbed the remote and changed it to the news. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I don't believe you asked if it was okay with me to change channels." She took the remote back and changed it back to her movie. He looked down at her.

"I didn't know I had to ask you if it was okay to change channels." He took the remote back and changed it back to the news.

"I was watching something," she said, "and you changed it without even asking if it was alright with me. That's just rude." She took the remote back, turning it back to her movie. He made to grab it, but she shoved it down the front of her shirt quickly. He looked at her, obviously surprised.

"Oh, fine, you win," he pouted, looking at the chick flick. Nikki smiled in a satisfied way and looked at the screen as well, feeling happy with herself as she munched on her eggs. She didn't know if she exactly liked Sheldon or not. He was hard to get along with, but hard not to like at the same time. She hated people like that.

_Then again,_ she thought as the cold plastic remote pressed against her breasts, _people say I'm one of them._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chappie will be up ASAP. And if you don't know what Skele-Gro is, it makes your bones grow. So...yeah. Bye-bye! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ANYTHING!**

**-La Chica De Ojos Azules **


	2. Chapter 2

**Review responses! **

**Riff Firestone: OMG thanks so much!**

**zl145: No, I based it off my looks. Nikki is me, but in ~counts on fingers~ twelve years.**

**SadiesNotebook: Thanks:) I looooooove HP sooo much, and I wanted a BBT fic, so...**

**Mazie: Lol, yes, yes I did. 3 ya bunches for it, btw, buddy.**

**Jislane: Remember that surprise I PM'd you about? It's in here ~devious smile~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"That's my spot," Sheldon said irritably. Nikki looked up at him. "Move," he commanded when she didn't get up. She blinked. "Nikki," he said in a warning voice.<p>

Nikki simply looked up at him. He sighed.

"Not gonna move, are you?" he asked. Nikki still said nothing. "Then you leave me no choice." He leaned down and lifted her up into his arms.

"Hey!" she yelled, hitting his chest. She grabbed one of his hands and brought it to her face.

And licked it.

Sheldon dropped her in surprise and she yelped as she hit the ground. "You licked me!" he exclaimed.

"You dropped me!" she yelled, sitting up and holding her head.

"Because you licked me!"

"Because you picked me up!"

"Because you wouldn't move!"

"Because you didn't say please!"

He stared hard at her and she stared back, her nose scrunched up in frustration. They just stared at each other for a moment before Nikki burst into un-explainable laughter. Sheldon stared.

"What do you find so funny?" he questioned, looking at her hard.

"I-I-I dunno!" she gasped, tears streaming down her face. Sheldon looked at her for a little while longer before sitting down in his spot and starting to eat his breakfast.

Leonard walked from his bedroom to find Nikki laughing at Sheldon's feet, who was calmly eating his cereal as if the laughing girl weren't even there.

"What's going on?" he asked slowly.

"I licked him!" Nikki gasped before falling into more laughs. Leonard looked at Sheldon.

"Don't ask," he commanded.

* * *

><p>"I just don't know how to handle her," Sheldon said, lifting his bag over his shoulder as they began descending the stairwell. "We've lived with her for three weeks now."<p>

"She's very nice if you get to know her," Leonard said. Sheldon scoffed.

"Yeah. Nice. She's the most downright infuriating person ever to walk the earth."

Leonard sighed. "You just have to..." He thought for a moment. "You just have to think of her as a math problem." Sheldon looked at him questioningly. "Set it down, examine it, and get to the bottom of it. That's all you have to do; get her calm, see what she's really like, and meet the real Nikki."

"Oh," Sheldon said as they entered the lobby. "I never thought of it like that."

"You just never think, Sheldon," Leonard said as they walked out of the building.

* * *

><p>Sheldon sat down beside Nikki, who was intently watching a TV show, and looked at her. Nikki glanced over at him and smiled in a way of saying hi before directing her eyes back to the TV. Sheldon continued to stare at her, never breaking his gaze. Nikki kept glancing over at him, feeling slightly alarmed and flattered at the same time. His blue-eyed gaze made her blush ever so slightly.<br>"What!" she exclaimed after about five minutes. She looked at him with alarmed eyes.

"I'm examining you," he said, still not looking away. "You're nothing but a math problem."

Nikki blinked. "Oookaaaay..." she slowly said before returning her attention back to the _Friends _rerun.

After a few minutes, he said, "Am I to the bottom of you yet?"

"Okay, what the hell?" she demanded. "First you sit here and stare at me for about ten minutes, then you call me a math problem, and then you ask if you're at the bottom of me yet. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he replied airily. "Nothing at all." He smiled at her, making her feel suspicious, but she simply smiled uncertainly back before looking back at the TV.

* * *

><p>"And here's your sweet-and-sour chicken," Leonard said, handing a box of Chinese food to Nikki. She took it with a smile of thanks and began eating her food.<p>

"How was your day?" she asked Penny, who was seated on the arm of the sofa beside Raj.

"Fine," she replied, "how was yours?"

"Will called," Nikki groaned. Everyone but Sheldon groaned sympathetically.

"What did he want?" Leonard asked.

"The usual," Nikki replied, eating more chicken. "Begging for forgiveness, weeping his love for me, all that crud."

Raj whispered something to Howard, who said, "Yeah, he is a douche."

"Who's Will?" Sheldon asked, seeming confused. They all looked at him in surprise.

"You don't know who he is?" Penny asked. Sheldon shook his head. "Everyone knows who he is!"

"I don't, therefore not everybody knows," Sheldon said. "Now who is he?"

"Nikki's ex," Howard said, "although I don't know why anyone would cheat on someone so beautiful, amazing, funny, sweet, sm-"  
>"Not gonna sleep with you, Howard," Nikki sang. "But Will is my ex who cheated on me," she added to Sheldon.<p>

_How?_ he found himself think. _Why, more like it. Why would anyone cheat on someone so perfect?_

He paused in his thoughts.

_Did I just think of Nikki as perfect?_

"Oh," he simply said aloud. "What happened?"

"They were dating," Penny began, surprising Sheldon, "and Nikki _really _liked him."

"And he liked her too," said Howard. "Until he met June."

"He liked June more," Leonard explained. Nikki snorted bitterly.

"He liked June's fake boobs, you mean," she corrected.

"Yeah," Howard said, "that. He decided to cheat on our Nikki here with June-"

"While he was supposed to be out with Nikki," Leonard said for Raj, who has whispered it in his ear.

"Nikki went to find Will," Penny continued, "and found him and June making out on the couch."

"Broke her heart," Leonard commented wistfully.

"And now he wants her back," Howard finished. Sheldon stared at them.

"Was that rehearsed?" he asked suspiciously. They all shook their heads.

"No," Leonard said, "we just stay in the room and listen when she talks."

"I do too," Sheldon said defensively, but then it dawned on him that even after living with her for three weeks, he hardly knew anything about her. That bothered him for some reason, and he wanted to change that. But with everyone always buzzing around, how could they talk without them butting in? So...

"Would you like to see a movie with me?" he asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him, surprised.

"Me?" Nikki asked uncertainly. Sheldon nodded, oblivious to the shocked looks he was getting.

"Yes. Tomorrow night?" Nikki blinked.

"Okay then." She looked down at her food, knowing everyone but Sheldon was staring at her. She knew it wasn't a date in his mind, but it couldn't be called anything else in hers. And she knew she shouldn't be excited, but the jittery feeling in her stomach didn't care. But one thing was definitely for sure:

_Shopping trip.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for taking me shopping, Em," Nikki said thankfully.<p>

"Shh-shh," Emma said, holding a finger up to her twin. "Let me focus." Nikki rolled her eyes.

Emma was a shopper; Nikki was a 'if it still fits keep it' person. They were opposites in this field. That's why Nikki asked Emma to take her.  
>"Tell me about him," Emma said as she pulled Nikki into a store called <em>Polly's.<em>

"Well," Nikki began, "he's tall, skinny, a genius, opinionated, picky, hard-headed, hard to get along with, stubborn, childish, and Texan." Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Aaaand you're gonna go on a date with him?" she asked slowly. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"It's not a date, Em!" she exclaimed. "It's just two adult friends that are hardly friends at that since they really can't stand each other going out to see a movie." Emma blinked.

"You really need to meet better guys, Nik," she said. Nikki laughed as Emma pulled a dress off a wrack. "But if it's not a date," Emma continued, "why do you need new clothes?" She cocked an eyebrow at Nikki.

"Because..." Crap, that one stumped her. "Because...all my clothes are dirty."

"You can wash clothes, Nikki," Emma said.

"Because I doubt he knows it's possible for me to dress like a girl," Nikki said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I still say you like him." She shoved a lot of dresses into Nikki's arms. "Go try those on!"

* * *

><p>"What on earth are you wearing?" Penny asked as she walked into 4A. Sheldon looked down at his clothes.<p>

"Cotton and denim," he replied, "and leather if you're inquiring about my shoes as well." He caught the look on Penny's face. "But by your expression I assume it was a rhetorical question and I'm simply supposed to listen to you?"

"Very good," she mused. "But I am _not _letting you wear that on your date with Nikki."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "It's not a _date. _It's two adult acquaintances going out to see a movie together."

"Mm-hmm, right, so, when's the date?" Penny asked. Sheldon rolled his eyes again.

"The un-date, as I am now going to call it, is at seven."

"Good. I have plenty of time then." She spun him around and began pushing him to his bedroom. "I'm raiding your closet until I find something good enough for your date."

* * *

><p>"Ohmigod, Emma, shut up!" Nikki exclaimed later that day as they stood outside 4A, Nikki fumbling for her keys. "It's <em>not<em> a date!"

"Whatever you say," Emma sang annoyingly. Nikki rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later, Nik. I gotta go. We're still looking for apartments that we can all fit in and afford." She gave her a hurried half hug. "Bye."

Nikki walked into 4A as Emma hurried down the stairs. Leonard was playing _Halo_ in a chair and he hardly glanced up when Nikki walked in.

"Hey, Nik," he said. "Get everything you need?"

"Yeah," she replied happily. "I got this really cute top and a...you're not listening, are you?"

"Hm?" he said, his eyes glued to the TV. "Yeah, sure. Great." Nikki rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Sheldon asked as he stepped into the living room. His eyes widened very slightly.<p>

Nikki was wearing a red dress that went just above her knees with a pair of matching high heels. Her hair was down (for once) and fell down her back. She spun around when he spoke.

"Yeah," she said casually, "sure." She picked up a small black purse and draped a black coat over her arm. "Something wrong?" she added to Sheldon, who was still looking at her.

"You look..." He thought hard for what to say. "...different."

"Oh." She looked at her clothes. "Yeah. Emma made me. I just wanted a new top, but _nooo_, I needed this."

"Well," he said as they began walking down the stairs, "I think you look nice." _Nice, amazing, stunning, gorgeous. _

"Thanks," she blushed.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, you are <em>so<em> difficult!" Nikki declared as they walked to the door of 4A.

"_I'm _difficult?" Sheldon repeated. "Yeah. Right. Because _I'm _the one that screamed when someone tapped them on the shoulder to ask if they had an extra napkin."

"It was a scary movie and I got caught up!" she exclaimed. "At least _I_ didn't stand up to use the bathroom every four minutes!"

"Excuse me for having a functioning bladder!" he declared as he fumbled for his key. He got his out at the same time Nikki retrieved hers from the bottom of her purse. They looked at each other.

"I totally forgot we live together," she said. "It makes it difficult to be in a fight, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "it does." They looked at each other again. Then they both started laughing.

"Sorry," Nikki breathlessly said after a few moments of laughter. "'M' sorry. Okay. I'm calm." She smiled at him. "All in all, I actually had a pretty good time tonight." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Bye." She unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment.

Sheldon watched the door close with wide eyes. His cheek was burning. Then the door opened and a hand reached out and grabbed his sleeve, Nikki's voice saying, "You live here too," as she pulled him inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. There's that. No, they're not together, and no, it was not a date. It was a half enjoyable half terrible un-date. I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**-La Chica De Ojos Azules**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genesis: Yeah, yeah, whatever. d: love ya, sis.**

**Riff Firestone: Trust me, it;s fun to write it :)**

**Jislane: You just give awesome reviews, man. :D**

**Hope you love!**

* * *

><strong><strong>

"I had fun," Nikki commented as they stepped up to the door. Paul smiled at her.

"I did too," he agreed. Nikki dug around in her purse for her keys and retrieved it after a moment. As she neared the lock, Paul casually leaned on the door, cocking an eyebrow down at Nikki.

"So," he said casually, "would you like to-?"

He was cut off by the door opening. He yelped as he fell back onto the ground. Nikki gasped and Sheldon just looked at her.

"There you are," he said, seeming not to notice the man at his feet. "I was wondering when you'd be home."

"Sheldon!" Nikki exclaimed. "You dropped my date!" Sheldon looked down at Paul in mild surprise.

"Oh, look at that," he said in a voice that clearly indicated he had noticed. Nikki scrunched her nose up at him.

"I'm so sorry, Paul," she said as Paul got to his feet, glaring at Sheldon. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he breathlessly said, seeming too have had the wind knocked out of him. "Yeah, I'm okay." He brushed his hair back. "I'll see you some other time, Nikki." He shot another glare at Sheldon before stumbling down the stairs. Nikki glared at Sheldon.

"You...ugh!" She stormed past him into the apartment, groaning.

"Something wrong?" Sheldon innocently asked.

She glared at him. "That's the third date you've ruined for me this week!"

"How was I supposed to know he was leaning on the door?" he demanded. She looked at Howard, who had his laptop on the coffee table.

"Howard, you never did take that camera in the hall down, did you?" she said. He looked up.

"Uh..."

"I knew it!" She spun around to face Sheldon. "You were spying on me, weren't you?"

"Now why would I do that?" he asked.

"I don't know! You like messing up my life!" She glared at him, her nose scrunched up to its fullest extent, saying she was very irritated.

"I do not!" he defended himself. "I just don't think it's a very good idea for you to bring dates here and kiss them on the doorstep when you live with two other men and sleep on the couch!"

"Are you implying you think I'd sleep with him?" she demanded. "I am not going to sleep with a man after one date!"

"Crap," Howard mumbled. Nikki rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored him.

"What, are you jealous or something?" she taunted at Sheldon. "Can't stand to see pretty Nikki with other boys?"

Sheldon twitched very slightly. "No!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever. I'm going to Penny's." She walked to the door and slammed it behind her. Howard, Leonard, and Raj all instantly looked at Sheldon.

"Oh my gosh," Howard said slowly, "Sheldon has a crush."

"I do not," Sheldon argued, but a blush was creeping up to his cheeks.

"You do so," said Leonard softly. "I never thought I'd see the day Sheldon actually had feelings for a woman."

"I've had feelings for women before," Sheldon defensively said.

"Mom and Meemaw don't count," Raj said. Sheldon sighed.

"You do have a crush on her, don't you?" Leonard asked.

"No, I don't," Sheldon again said.

"Oh," Howard said, standing, "so you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?"

"Sit your ass down," Sheldon surprised everyone, including himself, by snapping. Howard sat down, a slightly self-satisfied smile on your face. "I admit I may have feelings for Nikki that are slightly more than platonic."

"In other words you want to do her," Raj said.

"I never said that!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"You didn't have to," Leonard said. "And I'd go apologize. Nikki holds grudges for a long time." 

* * *

>Knock knock knock "Penny and Nikki" Knock knock knock "Penny and Nikki" Knock knock knock "Penny and-"<p>Nikki opened the door before he could say her name for the third time. "We don't buy girl scout cookies," she said coldly. Sheldon blinked.<p>

"Well, good, since I didn't offer to sell any." Nikki rolled her eyes as he continued with, "I just wanted to apologize for acting so immaturely back there. My behavior was childish, and I give you my deepest apologies. Forgive me?"

Nikki looked at him hard for a minute. "Yeah," she said after a second. "Yeah, sure."

He sighed in a relieved way. "Good. Friends?"

"Friends," she agreed. Then she smiled. "I thought Paul was creepy anyways."

"He did seem rather strange," Sheldon agreed. They smiled at each other. Nikki was happy he'd apologized. It was the first time a man had ever apologized to her for something and she found it completely sincere.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Leonard asked, stepping into the kitchen. Sheldon looked around at him.<p>

"Making dinner," he replied. Leonard stared.

"But it's Thursday," Leonard said.

"I'm perfectly aware of what day it is, thank you," Sheldon said. "I just didn't feel like pizza today."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Raj said slowly as he and Howard walked in the door. "Did I hear that right?"

"You're breaking your own schedule?" Howard asked.

"Well, yes," Sheldon said.

"Okay," Howard said slowly. "But _why?_"

"Hey, guys," Nikki said as she walked in the door. "Anyone get the pizza or do I have to?"

Leonard, Howard, and Raj all looked at Sheldon, who was looking at Nikki. They understood.

"Well," Leonard said loudly, "we're going to Pizza Hut. We'll see you guys later." They hurried to the door, Nikki watching them leave with a bemused expression.

"What was that about?" she asked, but then she inhaled deeply. "Oh my God, it smells amazing in here."

"Thank you," Sheldon said, smiling. "I'm making lasagna."

"You are?" she asked, surprised. "But it's Thursday."

"Why does everyone keep informing me on what day it is?" he asked. "I know it's Thursday, I just thought lasagna would be good."

"Oh," Nikki said, still surprised. "Well, okay." She sat on one of the stools at the island in the kitchen. "I love lasagna."

"I know," he replied without thinking. She smiled at him and watched him cook. The whole while she was thinking. Of how sweet it was he remembered her favorite food. Or wondering if he was making it for her.

"There you go," he said after a few minutes of silence, sliding her a plate of lasagna. She smiled her thanks at him and gingerly ate a forkful. It was delicious.

"Oh my God, this is fabulous," she said, letting out a little hum of pleasure. "I had no idea you were a good cook."

"Neither did I," he admitted. She laughed. They smiled at each other and continued eating.

* * *

>"I feel terrible," Sheldon said as they walked sat in the theater.<p><p>

"Why?" Raj asked. "It's _Star Wars_ in 3-D. How can you feel bad?"

"We left Nikki all alone at home," he replied. "I just feel bad about it."

"Why?" Howard asked. "Because you love her?"

"No," Sheldon sighed, "I do not love her. We've been through this. I just feel bad because we left her by herself while we went to see _Star Wars._"

"She probably doesn't even like it," Leonard said.

"She loves _Star Wars_," Sheldon said. They all looked at him. "She told me last night when you all left us for pizza."

"We thought we'd give you guys time to do whatever you had in mind," Howard said before winking once. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Right. I still feel awful." He sighed. "Do you think we should go home?"

"No," they all said at the same time. Sheldon huffed.

"_Fine. _I'll go home, even though I have to walk." He stood to leave.

"Mmkay," Leonard said. "Bye." Sheldon looked at him incredulously, obviously expecting him to offer a ride.

"So I'll walk," Sheldon said dramatically, "in the cold weather."

"Have fun," Leonard said. Sheldon gave him a look. "Oh, fine, I'll drive you!"

"Thank you," Sheldon said as Leonard got to his feet.

* * *

>Nikki buried her face in a hankercheif, positively sobbing. <em>The Titanic<em> was probably her favorite movie of all time, but she cried like a baby absolutely every time she watched it. The door opened and she heard, "Nikki?"

Nikki tried to calm down and say something to Sheldon, but she just heaved more sobs and shook her head.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" he asked softly, going to the sofa and sitting beside her. He didn't even mention the fact that she was in his spot.

"I-I..." She shook her head again and gestured to the TV. The credits for _Titanic _were going.

"Ohh," he said. "Oh. It's, uh...it's okay." He wasn't sure what to do. His sister had never cried in front of him. No girl had ever cried in front of him. Should he leave, or comfort her?

He went for the latter. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "Shh," he said softly, "it's just a movie. It's okay." She buried her face into his chest and cried more.

Nikki vaguely noted she was being comforted by Sheldon Cooper, but it didn't affect her attitude. She did what she would do to anyone else who was trying to make her feel better: she cuddle closer and sob into his chest.

"S-s-sorry," she gasped about five minutes later, pulling away from him. His shirt was tear-stained, but it didn't appear to bother him. He was looking at her intently with worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sincerity swimming in his blue eyes. She nodded. "Are you sure?" She nodded again.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay..." She sniffled. "Sorry. I-I always overreact to this m-movie."

"Then why do you watch it?" he asked. She shrugged.

"It's a good love story." She let out a shaky sigh. "Sorry about your shirt," she added. He brushed it off with a shake of his head.

"It'll wash." He looked her in the eyes. "You sure you're all right?" She nodded definitely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled wearily at him. "Thanks for comforting me, Sheldon." She lightly kissed his cheek. "I'm going to take a shower." She got to her feet and walked to the bathroom, leaving him on the sofa with a wet shirt and a heavy blush.

* * *

><p>"Nikki?" Sheldon said tentatively. She turned around, setting her spatula down.<p>

"Morning," she said brightly. "The pancakes are almost done."

"Right," he said. "Do you have a sec?"

"I have lots of secs," she replied. He opened his mouth to say something, but then her words sunk in and he looked at her strangely. She laughed at his expression.

"Couldn't help myself. Sorry." She smiled. "What were you going to say?"

"Well," he began, still a bit taken aback by what she said, "I was going to...make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Thanks for worrying, Sheldon." She smiled at him and turned back to the stove.

He mentally cursed himself. He was _going_ to bring up how she had kissed him on the cheek twice now, but he couldn't. He didn't know why, but watching her dance and sing in her pajamas while making breakfast made him hold it down. He would bring it up when he brought it up.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-La Chica De Ojos Azules**


	4. Chapter 4

****CC333: Thanks! Your review just made my heart go 'awwww!' I super appreciate it! I'm oober glad you enjoy it so much. :D****

**zl145: Yeah, it's kinda hard to write sweet stuff with Sheldon being...Sheldon. Lol**

**Jislane: XD you're, like, my best friend, dude!**

**Texcian2436: I cry at movies alll thheee tiiiime! Lol I'ma wuss :3 and thanks! **

**GeekChic080: Thanks! I hope you enjoy all I have to offer. :)**

**Mazie:...? Ahh, my dear friend, you entertain me so.  
>Riff Firestone: Me too! Sooo sweet of him! I wonder who the genius that came up with that is! Oh...right. ;D jkjk lol I WILL! CALM DOWN! :D<strong>

**Warning: A bit OOC, because it's Sheldon, and rated PG-13.**

* * *

><p>"Pass me a slice of pizza," Nikki commanded Sheldon. He handed her one as requested and she took a bite of it as she turned and leaned against Howard and kicked her feet onto Sheldon's lap.<p>

"Thanks," she said, munching her dinner. Howard seemed to like it, but Sheldon most certainly did not.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked irritably. She nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for checkin'," she replied. He rolled his eyes and didn't argue any more. Not that he had the chance to, anyways. At that moment, the door swung open and all of Nikki's sisters walked in.

"Hey," Genesis yelled, plopping onto the floor at Leonard's feet and taking a slice of pizza. Her twin, Amethyst, sat beside her and grabbed one as well. Emma sat at the counter, facing them all.

"Guys!" Nikki exclaimed, swinging her feet on Sheldon's lap and standing. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to celebrate the one month anniversary of you _not_ being with us," Genesis said happily. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Well, you can't just barge into someone's house unannounced," Sheldon said.

"Oh," Emma said, "well, I'm Emma, that's Amethyst, and that's Genesis, and I'm announcing we barged into your house." Nikki slapped her hand to her face.

"So," Leonard said, "you're the ones that blew up the apartment?"

"Bet your ass," Amethyst replied, holding her hand up. Genesis slapped her twin's hand with her own.

"So," Emma began, "how's life with my dear twin sister?"

"Must dumb your IQ down by about twenty points," Genesis commented.

"I have an IQ of one hundred and eighty-seven," Sheldon said, "and a twenty-six year old woman such as your sister here couldn't change that."

"Yeah, well, she's still stupid," Genesis said.

"I hardly think so," Sheldon said without thinking. Everyone looked at him. A slight blush crept up his face. "I'm merely saying I don't find Nikki stupid."

"Thanks, Sheldon," Nikki said, blushing slightly as well.

"Ooooh!" Emma chanted. "Someone's got a cruuuuuush!"

"Emma," Nikki said, rolling her eyes. "I do not."

"I do," Howard said, raising his eyebrows at Emma. She gave him a 'really?' face.

"Go home, guys," Nikki pleaded.

"We don't have a home," Amethyst reminded her. "We stay in a hotel."

"Then go to your hotel!" Nikki exclaimed. "Just don't stay here!"

"But we're your guests!" Genesis said. "And we want food." Nikki sighed.

"If I give you twenty dollars to go out to eat, will you leave?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes!" Genesis exclaimed.

"No, Sheldon, don't give them money," Nikki said. "They're just gonna come back wanting more."

"No, no, it's fine," Amethyst said. "We won't ask for more, I swear." She gave him an 'I'm innocent' face. He rolled his eyes and handed her a twenty dollar bill. They all left quickly, not saying thanks or anything, not that Nikki expected it.

Everyone looked at her.

"So..." she began, "yeah. Those are my sisters. Feel bad for me?"

* * *

><p>"Pleeeease?" Nikki pleaded.<p>

"No!" Sheldon declared.

"Please please please?" she whined.

"No!" he repeated. "Nikki, why can't you just take one of your sisters to your uncle's with you?"

"Because they're no fun!" she exclaimed. "And they all have work today." She stuck out her bottom lip. "Please?" He sighed.

"All right. Fine. I'll go with you." She squealed and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you!" she said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She ran to the bathroom to change. "And dress in something you don't mind getting dirty!" she added before slamming the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Uncle Damion"! Nikki squealed, throwing herself into her uncle's arms. He hugged her back before she grabbed Sheldon's arm and said, "This is my friend Sheldon Cooper."<p>

Sheldon and Damion shook hands. "Nice to meet you, sir," Sheldon said politely.

Damion raised his eyebrows. "You're Texan, aren't you?" he asked. Sheldon nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"I could tell Got that drawl." He put his arm around his niece's shoulders. "Let's go inside, darlin'. You need to make me dinner." Nikki scoffed.

"Why would _I _make _you_ dinner? I'm a guest at your house, therefore _you_ make _my _dinner, silly goose."

"Yeah, no chance of that," Damion said. Nikki laughed.

"Good point." She and Damion began walking and she beckoned for Sheldon to follow them. "C'mon, Shelly."

He would've yelled at anyone else calling him "Shelly" besides his family, but he didn't mind it with her.

* * *

><p>"Is that old swing still in the barn?" Nikki excitedly asked Damion. He nodded, not looking up from the football game he was glued on.<p>

"Yeah, it is." She hopped from her seat.

"Ooh, Sheldon, come on!" she said happily, taking his hand and pulling him from his seat. "Emma and I would play on this swing for hours on end as kids. I wanna show you!"

"Okay," he said, standing. He didn't really care about football. He was never interested in it as a kid.

He was lead out to a barn, where Nikki climbed onto a fence and jumped over it. "Comin'?" she added over her shoulder before turning to face him. He rolled his eyes and climbed over the fence, landing beside her. There were chickens everywhere and a big white horse in a field a few feet away. Nikki took his hand and pulled him into the barn, shooing chickens as she went.

"Okay!" she said, standing beside what looked like two loops connected to a chain hanging from the rafters of the ceiling. "You see, you sit in this one" she sat in the loop that was higher than the other "and put your legs through this" she slipped her legs through the other loop "now I need you to stand there" she pointed to her feet.

Sheldon moved in front of her feet and she opened her legs. He looked at her questioningly. "Stand there about at my knees," she commanded. He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, just do it!" she snapped. He knew better than to argue with her, so he did.

"And why am I doing this?" he asked.

"Because you're my friend," she replied simply. He gave her a look. "Because I said please?" He looked at her again. "Because I'm your ride home?" That got him.

"Fair enough," he replied. "Now what?"

"Spin me around," she replied, "really fast until you're pretty much standing still and I'm going around you." He rolled his eyes and did as she said, going slowly at first, but faster as she swung.

"Let go!" she shrieked, so he did and quickly jumped out of the way. She swung around, laughing like a little kid the whole time. He watched her, her blond curls shimmering in the noon-day sunshine. Her giggling subsided as the swing slowly came to a stop.

Nikki's face was completely lit up with happiness. "Sit down!" she commanded, pulling her legs from the bottom swing and gesturing for him to sit in it.

"No, thanks," Sheldon said. Nikki frowned.

"Yes, thanks, come on!" She kicked it once. He sighed and sat down in it. The swing pushed the very close together, so Nikki put her feet on his lap and pushed off very slightly so it was just a bit more awkward.

"Isn't it pretty?" Nikki sighed, leaning her head on the loop and looking out over the farm. Sheldon looked. It was fairly appealing to look at, he had to admit.

"Yeah," he agreed. He looked at her. She was still staring out at the farm. She looked back at him. They looked at each other for a moment.

That's when she kissed him.

She'd never know why she did it, and if you asked her, she'd say _he_ kissed _her. _But aside from all that, the fact of the matter was they were kissing, and Sheldon, while extremely shocked, was enjoying it. Behind all the surprise, that is.

"I'm so sorry," Nikki gasped when she realized what she was doing and pulled back. "I have no clue what came over me."

"You...you kissed me," he said slowly, reaching a hand up to feel his lips. They were burning, as were Nikki's.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she repeated. "I don't know why I did. I just feel _so _bad about that." With that, she slipped out of the swing and began walking back to the barn.

* * *

><p>"You two haven't said a thing to each other since you got back," Howard said as he handed Nikki her chicken.<p>

"That's not true," Nikki said. She looked at Sheldon. "Hi, Sheldon." He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and shook his head. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows, but he simply looked at his dinner.

"Right," Penny said slowly. "So, Nikki, did you two have fun?"

"Uh...yeah," Nikki said. "Yeah, it was nice."

"Good," said Leonard. "Good..." They continued eating. Sheldon looked at Nikki and opened his mouth to say something again, but promptly closed it and continued eating. Nikki had a feeling she was the only one who noticed.

He did it again. It was hard to focus on your food while he was doing that. Okay, that's the fourth time, what's going on?

"What!" she finally said, looking at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm trying to figure out a way to word the question I have to ask," he said before realizing he did. He looked straight for a moment, obviously upset he had said that. Everyone looked at him.

"What's your question?" Howard asked. Sheldon shook his head.

"Okay," said Penny, "maybe we should give him some time to think..." They all stood, except Sheldon, and began walking to the door. Nikki was the last one. She was about to walk out the door when he blurted, "Do you want to go out with me?"

Her heart dropped from her chest. She turned around. He had clapped his hand to his mouth and his eyes were wide in surprise.

"Did you just...?" She cleared her throat. "Did you just ask me out?"

"I...I guess I did," he stammered, his voice slightly high-pitched. "But in no way whatsoever do you have to say yes," he continued hurriedly. Nikki stared at him. "I'm really not sure why I asked. I know the feelings you have for me are of a friend, if even that, but I just-"

He was cut off by Nikki throwing herself at him and kissing him. He had expected her to say no, laugh at him, even, but certainly not do that. Not that he was complaining.

* * *

><p>"...and must be destroyed," the video on Discovery Channel said as a baby pig hobbled across the screen with a birth defect. Nikki's eyes widened as her heart fell to the floor. She cuddled closer to Sheldon.<p>

"Why are we watching this?" she whined.

"It's interesting," Howard replied, his eyes stuck on the bleeding pig penis on the TV screen. Nikki looked at the screen and her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, God'llmighty!" she yelped, burying her face into Sheldon's side. "Why do I hang out with you guys?"

"Because you live with us," Leonard replied, his eyes locked on the screen as well. Nikki brought herself to look with great difficulty and had to fight her lunch back down her throat as a human hand began poking at the bleeding pig penis.

"Oh my God," she breathed, holding her hands to her face. "Tell me when it's over," she moaned through her fingers. After a moment, Sheldon said, "It's over."  
>Nikki peeked in between her fingers and saw a dwarf pig. "Aww!" she cooed, taking her hands away and watching it hobble around. It was frankly one of the cutest things she had ever seen.<p>

That section ended quickly. The next was one of the saddest things she had ever seen.

A piglet was lying down twitching and struggling with a huge bubble on it's head. Nikki's heart was heavy as the announcer spoke about it's defect. The next thing she knew, a hand with a knife came out of the corner of the screen and stabbed the bubble. Blood poured out and Nikki flat out moaned. She buried her face into Sheldon again and willed herself not to vomit.

After about twenty seconds, she peeked her head out again. Blood was still pouring and she moaned, sticking her face back into Sheldon's side and wrapping her arms around him so he was closer to her, hoping to block out the voice of the narrarator.

"Uhhh," she moaned into Sheldon's side, "kill me now."

"Do you need to lie down?" he asked her, looking down. She nodded into him.

"Yes, please," she moaned in a muffled voice. He sighed and stood up, pulling her with him.

"I'm taking her to lay down in my room," he told the others. They all nodded, still staring contently at the screen. Nikki allowed herself to be tugged to his bedroom, where she sat on the bed and pulled her feet up with her, hugging her knees to herself.

"You okay?" he asked her. She nodded shakily.

"I can just never get that image from my mind," she moaned, burying her face into her knees. Sheldon sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry we made you watch it," he apologized, kissing the top of her head. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"I could think of something," she murmured, sitting up on her knees and pressing her lips against his. He was a bit surprised, but responded to the kiss anyways. A tiny moan emitting from the back of her throat gave him an insane boost of confidence, so he shocked them both by pushing her onto the bed and kissing her with more passion. She eagerly responded to it all the same, but then something hit her like a train.

"Wait," she gasped, pushing him back. "Wait."

"What?" he asked, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "No, not at all. Just...we should probably use protection."

Protection. Right. "Oh, yeah. Okay. I'll be right back." He got off the bed and walked into the living room, where Howard and Raj were just leaving. He knew Leonard had condoms in there.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked as Sheldon rifled through one of the drawers.

"Leonard, it would take a very long time to name absolutely everything I'm doing right now," Sheldon said, "but I can try. I'm breathing, blinking, talking, standing, digging through drawers, living in this house, listing, loo-"

"Okay, fine," Leonard sighed. "I get it."

Sheldon finally found one. He quickly pocketed it before Leonard could see and said, "I'm going back to my room now." He hurried to the hallway, but Leonard said, "What are you doing in there?"

He thought. He couldn't lie; he was bad at that. Then he remembered something Leonard had compared Nikki to a few weeks ago.

"Oh," Sheldon said airily, "a math problem." With that, he went to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Nikki woke up suddenly as if someone had yelled in her ear. Not that someone yelling in her ear could wake her. She was a heavy sleeper. But she woke suddenly that morning.<p>

At first, nothing registered in her mind. She lifted her head up slightly and looked around. She was in a bedroom, she could tell that, and it was mainly blue. She didn't know why, so she simply rested her head back on Sheldon's chest and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

Wait, that sentence wasn't right.

Sheldon's chest?

What!

Nikki looked up, her eyes bugging entirely. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper was sleeping soundly beside her, oblivious to her shock. His eyes were closed and his breathing said he was still asleep. She didn't really want to wake him, but she knew she had better get dressed (oh, looky there, she's naked), so she moved very slightly to get up.

He woke up. Crud.

He looked at Nikki with a surprised expression on his face, then at his bare chest, then he peeked under the blankets, then slapped the blanket back onto his chest, his eyes huge.

"Oh my God," he said slowly. "Nikki, tell me you have clothes on."

"I'm not gonna lie, Shelly," she replied. His eyes widened more.

"Are you telling me," he began, "that we just had intercourse when we were by no means allowed to since we are not bonded by marriage?" Nikki couldn't repress her smile. His using big words was undeniably cute to her, despite the fact that half the time she couldn't understand them.

"Yep," she said. "Yeah, that's just about right." He sighed.

"Wow...well...that's, uh..."

"I know what you mean," she agreed. But then she cuddled back up beside him, resting her head on his chest. After a moment, she felt his arms slide around her and hug her closer, sighing as he held her.

They laid there for a moment, but then he said, "I thought you didn't sleep with men on your first date?" She blushed and looked up at him.

"I...oh, shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's that. And, in attempt to get more reviews, I will do this: first review I get on this chapter (and I mean a REAL review, not just 'first!' or something) gets a character in this next chapter. I'll PM you and we'll discus. Okay? Okay! :D<strong>

**-La Chica De Ojos Azules**

**PS: I hope you liked it, and the video thing...I really had to watch that in Agriculture class...*shudder* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jislane: XD thanks, man. And thanks for Daniel. I love that dude :3 Love ya, bro!**

**Texican2436: Yeah, he did initiate it, but still, wouldn't you be surprised if you woke up with a sleeping naked body at your side? And sorry about the gagging thing...it made me puke...**

**KurtsiePuff: Thanks :D**

**Thebluemartian: Haha, thanks. I'm jealous of her. Kidding. :D And thanks! I'm sorta fond of her myself.**

**Ilovethee: Fanks, bud:3 it's hard to write romance with him IC, ya know?**

**Raspit9: Thanks! I think your English is good. :)**

**Mazie: BE GLAD YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WATCH IT!D:**

**Riff Firestone: Thanks, palio. IDK why I called you that. :D**

**I love you all! And for all the favorite story-ers and stoery alert-ers, ya'll rock too! Mind leaving me a little review? Show some love? ;) :D**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...here is chapter five. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Knock knock knock "Nikki" knock knock knock "Nikki" knock-<p>

"Yes, Sheldon?" Nikki asked, opening the bathroom door and holding her towel firmly around her chest. Sheldon's eyes widened at the sight of her hardly wearing anything, so he quickly averted them.

"I need to take a shower," he informed her, looking at the door frame.

"I'm about to take one," she replied. "And you know, we saw each other naked last night. You're allowed to look at me when I'm in a towel."

"Right." He looked back at her, determinedly keeping his eyes on her face. "It's my shower time."

"It's not right now," she argued. "I'm about to take a shower now." She shut the door. Sheldon, irritated, opened the door just as her towel fell to the floor.

"Knock much?" she asked sarcastically. He averted his eyes again, but still said, "You can't take a shower right now."

"I can't?" she asked, looking confused. "Hmm..." She touched a hand to her stomach, then her leg, then her head. "I seem to have all my parts attached." She looked at the shower. "Shower's still here." She turned the water on and ran her hand under it. "Faucet's good, as is the water." She made the water hotter. "Heating up at accurate speed." She turned it to the shower head. "Shower head's in order." She stepped in and pulled the curtain shut around her before calling, "The curtain works as well. I'll test my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and loofah. It may take me ten to fifteen minutes, but I'll be sure to tell you when I'm done."

Sheldon stared at the curtain, his eyes wide. He hated and adored that girl at the same time. She just drove him crazy.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" a male voice asked, tapping Nikki on her shoulder. She spun around. A man with curly dark blond hair looked down at her, since he was a foot taller than her.<p>

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I was wondering when God started sending miracles to me," the man said, "because I've found one running into you." Nikki rolled her eyes. People should be able to tell when you're with someone. You should just have a big sign over your head that says 'TAKEN'.

"Come back when I fall for giants and cheesy pickup lines," she said before beginning to walk to the checkout line in the store she was at. The man hurried after her.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said hastily. "I meant...God, Nikki, did you shrink?" She froze. He knew her name how, exactly?

"Have we met?" she asked slowly. He smiled.

"No, we just grew up as next door neighbors and best friends down in Texas."

Nikki's jaw dropped. "Daniel!" She dropped the basket she was holding and attacked him with a hug. Daniel Andrew Smith had been her best friend growing up. They dated for a little when she was about twenty, but they soon realized they loved each other only as siblings. They had lost touch when she moved away from Texas, and by some miracle, here he was in California, hugging her in Walmart.

"You look great!" she exclaimed, taking in his olive-skin and hazel eyes. He was just as skinny as always, but she could feel a six-pack under his shirt when they hugged.

"And yourself," he replied. "You're beautiful. Prettier than you were when you and your sisters moved, I'd have to say." Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Daniel, always the compliments." She leaned down and began picking up her groceries. He leaned down to help. "Why are you here, anyways?" she continued. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you."

"I got an amazing job offer here," he said, handing her a box of Cap'n Crunch. "Teaching art at the community college."

"Dan, that's great!" Nikki exclaimed, shoving her contents back into her basket. "That's what you've always wanted to do."

"I know," he replied, grinning, "it was my dream." Nikki rolled her eyes again. "What do you do here?"

"Live off some friends," she laughed. "I don't have a job. I live on a couch with some buddies."

"Oh. What about Emma?" he asked. "And the twins?"

"Gen and Am decided to blow up the apartment we all shared," Nikki sighed, "and used most of Emma's savings to buy the stuff to do it. So we were broke hobos. But one day when I went to Emma's work I met these four guys who decided to let me live with them." Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"You just lived with four men who had never met?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yep. Well, no. I only live with two of them. The others live elsewherere." They reached the counter and he began putting her items on it like the gentleman he had been raised as.

"Oh, that makes a difference," he sarcastically said. Nikki laughed.

"They're great guys, really," she assured him. "I'm dating one of them."

"Let me guess," he said, "he's short, red hair, green eyes, and a comedian?"

"No, no, no, and _hell_ no," she checked off. "He's tall, about as tall as you, black hair, blue eyes, and a physacist." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay...super strong with a good personality?" Daniel guessed. Nikki shook her head.

"Super skinny and a stubborn jackass." She handed the lady behind the counter some money.

"And he wooed you how?"

Nikki laughed as she took her change and bags from the lady. "I found his good side," she replied as Daniel took two of her bags.

"Does it make up for the stubborn jackass-osity?" he asked. Nikki laughed again.

"Yeah, it does. I'm nuts about him," she sighed. "When I don't want to kill him, I mean," she added. They got to her car and she put her bags in the passenger's seat.

"Would you like to do something?" Daniel asked. "Maybe play a game or two?" He pulled a bag of what seemed to be chocolate coins from his jacket pocket. Nikki smiled.

"I remember Chocolate Coin Poker," she said fondly. "Okay, follow my car and we'll play at my house, okay?"

"Deal," he replied, sticking his hand out. Nikki slapped the back of it before they banged their fists together three times. Then they did an exploding fist pound and laughed at their childhoood handshake.

* * *

><p>"I honestly don't see why they were all freaking out," Sheldon said as he and Leonard walked into the building. "Did you all really expect me to never participate in intercourse with anyone?"<p>

"Pretty much," Leonard replied as they began acsending the staircase. "Howard and Raj actually had a bet on it," he continued. "Raj said not before you were thirty-five, and that girl would be blind. Howard just said you never would."

"Good to see my friends care about me," Sheldon said, making Leonard stop in his tracks and stare. "What?"

"You just used sarcasm," he said slowly as he began walking again.

"I did, didn't I?" Sheldon replied, seeming happy with himself. They continued walking until they reached the door and Leonard pulled his key out.

The first thing they heard when they walked in was, "Full house. What!"

Nikki and some guy were sitting on the ground at the coffee table with cards in their hands and a big pile of what seemed to be chocolate coins in between them. Nikki had just thrown her cards onto the table and gathered the coins to herself as they both looked up.

"Oh, hey, guys," she said happily. "This is my friend, Daniel." Daniel smiled polietly at both if them, but that didn't stop the immediate hatred Sheldon felt for him. He didn't know why he hated him so badly until Nikki said, "We grew up together."

Sheldon hated him because Nikki didn't. He, for the first time, was jealous because of a girl.

"Yep," Daniel happily agreed. "In the dusty plains of Denton, Texas." That hit Sheldon.

"You're Texan?" he asked Nikki. She nodded.

"Yeah. I told you that the second day I lived here, Shelly," she sighed. "But of course, you thought I would shank you in your sleep then."

"I am truly sorry for assuming that," Sheldon said sincerely. "But you're from Texas?"

"Can't ya tell my mah draaaaaawl?" she asked, speaking in a heavy Southern accent. "Yeah, I'm Texan," she said in her normal voice.

"Oh," he said, still surprised. "I didn't know that."

"My dear Sheldon, you learn something new every day," Nikki giggled, hopping to her feet and pulling Daniel to his as well. "Daniel, this is my friend Leonard and my boyfriend Sheldon."

"Nice to meet you guys," Daniel said happily, sticking his hand out. Leonard shook it politely, but Sheldon in a fairly stiff manner. He then quickly reached his hand into hos pocket as if looking for something, but Nikki laughed and tossed him a small container of hand sanatizer.

"My germaphobe," she said fondly. She walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "So adorable when you're all germsy." He blushed very slightly and Leonard rolled his eyes. Nikki and Sheldon had been acting like that recently.

"Yeah, yeah, let's not make Daniel throw up," Leonard said. Sheldon sighed. It had momentarily slipped his mind that Daniel was there. He had been so busy talking to Nikki he had forgotten.

Sheldon looked at Nikki and immediately knew he loved her. He hadn't forgotten a single thing since the day his mother stopped breast feeding him on that drizzly Tuesday. But right there in his living room, standing beside the girl of his dreams, talking about their home state and his fear of germs, he had forgotten there was anyone else in the room. Anyone else in the city, or the country, or the entire world. It wouldn't matter if there was anyone else in the entire world, actually, because the only one that mattered was Nikki.

"I better head home," Daniel said, checking his watch. "I'll talk to you later, Nikki. And it was nice meeting the two of you," he added before leaving. Nikki smiled after him fondly.

"Innit he great?" she asked. "God, I missed him. I had forgotten how much fun we used to have as children." She flopped down into her spot on the couch.

"It's amazing that you two ran into each other," Leonard said as he got a water bottle from the fridge. Sheldon sat in his spot and Nikki cuddled up closer to him.

* * *

><p>Nikki pulled her hair out of her bathrobe as she walked from the bedroom. It wasn't Sheldon's bedroom to her anymore. It was <em>the<em> bedroom.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked, surprised to find Sheldon in the kitchen fully clothed. He turned around when he heard her.

"For one," he began, "to take a shower before you so there's still hot water," he said, glaring pointedly at his girlfriend. She smiled guiltily. "And because I made you breakfast." He picked a plate up off the counter and slid it to her across the island. She raised her eyebrows.

"Why did you make me breakfast?" Nikki smelled the omlet. "Not that I'm about to pass up a bacon and cheese omlet, but why?"

"Well, it's a special day," he replied, smiling slightly.

"Is it?" she asked, trying to fight back a smile.

"Of course. One week ago today, I asked you to be my girlfriend and you accepted." Nikki's heart swelled. He remembered, and even went against his own schedule again to make her favorite breakfast.

"Ohhh," she simpered, "you remembered!" She dashed around the island and hugged him tight. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"You can't be sure of that unless you date every man on the planet," he said. "And I'll have to ask you not to do that," he added. Nikki giggled.

"I know for a fact you're the best boyfriend I've ever had." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, smiling down at her.

**OMG I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! The character Daniel is Jislane's, but I think I might simply adore him, so I may borrow him from time to time...hope you don't mind, pal! Lol :)**  
><strong>-La Chica De Ojos Azules<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Texican2436: I'm Texan too. That's why I made her Texan. :3 born and raised FTW!**

**Taylor S: D'awww thanks!**

**CC333: Bahaha! Your review made me laugh and go 'aww' at the same time! Do you want a character super bad?**

**LANKI: Thanks! And I just discovered it on New Years Eve, if you'll believe it, but my stepmom thankfully has the seasons on DVD. *relieved fwoo!***

**TheMeg-hanSolo: Thanks:)**

**Okay, if ya'll wanna see some pics, there's some links on my profile, all done by my fabulous reader/revewer/best pal, Jislane. They're awesome and you'll love them! **

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p>"Whoo!" Nikki squealed, jumping out of Leonard's car. Her bare feet hit the warm sand and she moaned in pleasure. She had missed that feeling so very much.<p>

"It's so pretty," Penny said as she slipped her swimsuit cover over her head. Her suit was a black bikini with a metal circle in between the breasts. The bottoms were matching black and very plain, but she looked beautiful in them.

"I know," Nikki sighed, taking Sheldon's hand and pulling him from the front seat of the car. "Come on!" she added in a squeal, "let's set up!" She grabbed her huge black and multi-colored polka dot blanket and dashed to the beach. There was no one there at all. Nikki spread her towel out about ten or fifteen feet away from the water. Everyone else followed her.

"Ready?" Bernadette, Howard's fiancee, asked as she pulled her cover off as well, revealing her blue swim suit. Nikki nodded before slipping he t-shirt she had on off over her head and shimmying from the skinny jeans she put over her bottoms. Her swim suit was what she called obnoxious green, which was just neon green. All of it was blindingly bright, including the spaghetti straps. Raj, Leonard, Howard, and Sheldon stared.

"Once you've picked your jaws up," Nikki laughed, "let's get in the water!" She ran to the water's edge and cautiously dipped one foot in before deeming it okay and running in.

Howard, Raj, Leonard, Bernadette, and Penny all followed suit, splashing and laughing, but Sheldon stayed on the beach. He never got in the water unless he absolutely had to.

"Shelly!" Nikki yelled. "Come on!"

"He doesn't swim," Leonard informed her. "He knows how, he just doesn't."

"That's absurd!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"I know!" Nikki agreed. "You're no fun, Sheldon!" She fell backwards into the water. Sheldon watched her swim around with the others, part of him wanting to be there with her, but the other part wanting her to be there with him. He loved spending time with her, but not if he had to swim.

A sudden revving sound made him turn around. A motorcycle had just come up onto the beach and a man stepped off. He pulled his helmet off, revealing his curly dark blond hair and olive-toned face. Sheldon frowned at Daniel Andrew Smith.

"Hey, Sheldon," Daniel said brightly, setting his helmet on the bike and striding over to him. "How are you?"

"Fine," Sheldon said stiffly. "And yourself?"

"Great!" Daniel happily said. "I love the beach. So glad Nikki invited me to come." A jealous pang struck Sheldon's heart. Nikki invited her tall, handsome ex-boyfriend to come. Of course she did.

"Daniel!" Nikki yelled, climbing out of the water. Her long hair was sopping wet and tossed over one of her shoulders. "Hey! So glad you could make it!" She ran over to him and hugged him, sending another pang through Sheldon's body.

"And I'm all wet," Daniel laughed as Nikki released him. His white t-shirt was now wet, so he pulled it off. He had a six-pack, despite his thinness, and Sheldon felt his own skinny stomach shrink slightly.

"Let's go!" Nikki shrieked, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the water. "Bye, Sheldon!" she added over her shoulder.

Sheldon watched as she pulled him into the water. Her face was lit up with happiness. Daniel splashed her with water, only to be splashed by Bernadette from behind. He splashed her, getting splashed by Penny in return. Soon they were all splashing each other, all laughing loudly.

Sheldon zoned out momentarily, his mind on work, and when he returned to the normal world, he saw Daniel lift Nikki onto one of his shoulders. She screamed in laughter and beat her fists on his back.

"Put me down!" she squealed, so he did. He dropped her into the water. She spluttered, and grabbed his hand, pulling him down after her. They laughed and smiled at each other. That was it for Sheldon.

Sighing, he stood and pulled his shirt off. Then he tossed it to the ground and walked towards the ocean.

Nikki saw him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. She dashed back onto the sand without him noticing, stood behind him, and waited for him to get far enough into the water before jumping onto his back.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed, surprised. Nikki giggled and slipped off him, smiling deviously.

"Scare ya?" she asked, elbowing him playfully.

"No," he lied.

"Do you know what that means?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "It means that I have to do this..." She pushed him hard, so he fell back into the water. Nikki doubled over with laughter.

"Hey!" he yelped, blinking salt water from his eyes. "That was mean!" She laughed more, so he grabbed her legs. She yelped in surprise as she fell on top of him, then laughed more.

Her laughter was loud and contagious, so that had Sheldon laughing. Whenever Daniel saw others laughing, he laughed, so he laughed as well. That got everyone else laughing as well, because his laugh was hiccuppy and sweet, certainly not something the others would expect from a man of six-foot-three.

"Anyone else hungry?" Bernadette asked after they all finished laughing.

"There's a Chinese place up there," Daniel said, gesturing over his shoulder. "We could get take out from there."

"Okay!" Leonard said brightly.

"I'll go with you," Nikki said, standing and wringing her hair out. "I know everyone else's orders."

"Okay," Daniel said, getting out of the water. Nikki pulled on her t-shirt, but not jeans. Then she ran over to the motorcycle with him. Sheldon watched with jealousy as he handed her a helmet and hopped on the bike.

Nikki pulled the helmet on over her hair, waved happily at the others, then hopped on the bike behind him. She put her arms around his waist and held on tight as the bike revved to life.

Sheldon watched as the drove away, sitting in the water. He knew Nikki said she had no feelings for Daniel anymore, but it didn't stop him from being extremely jealous.

He was still thinking of his jealousy when they got back, but his jealousy evaporated as Nikki flopped into the sand beside him and threw her arms around him.

"Hello," she smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek. She hugged him again and he hugged back, a feeling of intense smugness going throughout his body.

* * *

><p><em>"God gave me you for the ups and downs," <em> Nikki sang, spinning around as she opened the cabinet. She was in nothing but a big t-shirt with her undergarmets underneath. She found Sheldon's shirts not only amazing, but also extrodinarily comfortable. So, after losing more and more of her innocence to him, she would wear one of his shirts.

_"God gave me you for the days a' doubt,"_ she sang, plopping the box of insta-oatmeal on the counter. _"And for when I think I've lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you."_

"Good morning, Nikki," Sheldon said happily as he walked into the kitchen. Nikki turned around and smiled at him before turning down the radio so they could talk.

"Good morning, Sheldon," she said back, sliding across the kitchen floor and hugging him. "How did you sleep?"

"The little sleep I got was great," he replied, smiling drowsily at her. She smiled back and stood on her toes to kiss him. He hungrily accepted the kiss before the front door opened.

"Oh, not this early in the morning," Howard begged. Nikki giggled against Sheldon's lips, but pulled back anyways. He and Raj were in the doorway.

"You look very handsome, Raj," Nikki smiled. Raj's eyes bugged. Howard and Sheldon both looked at her.

"I'm trying to boost his self-confidence," Nikki said in an undertone to her boyfriend. "You know, so he'll talk to woman more."

"Ah," Sheldon said, nodding. "Makes sense. I'm surprised you'd think of that."

Nikki laughed. "Thanks, Shelly. Good to know you think so highly of me."

"You ready to go to work?" Howard asked him. "Leonard is already up there. He needed to do some research before everyone else go there."

"Yeah, I am," Sheldon said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Great!" Howard said happily. "We'll see you there." They turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sheldon exclaimed. "What about me?"

"I can drive you," Nikki offered politely. "I just gotta put some clothes on." She looked down at herself and tugged at the bottom of the t-shirt in an attempt to make it longer. "Wanna help?" she giggled, winking jokingly at Sheldon.

Howard and Raj's eyes widened at this, but Nikki giggled again and grabbed Sheldon's hand, pulling him to the bedroom. Once they heard the door shut, they looked at each other incredulously.

"They actually are sleeping together," Raj said slowly.

"Yeah," Howard said, scrunching his nose up in disgust. "Now let's get outta here before they start it now."

* * *

><p>"Wanna play a game?" Sheldon asked as Nikki drove away from the apartment complex.<p>

"Sure!" she replied happily. "What game?"

"Well," he began, "we could play the one where I say an element, then you have to say one that begins with the letter at the end of that element."

"Hmm," she hummed, "I was thinking more along the lines of the ABC game."

"I never played that," he said.

"It's realy easy," Nikki said. "You just have to find the ABC's in words. But only outside the car. For example..." She peered through the windsheild. "A, Arby's."

"Okay," Sheldon said, glancing out the window. "B, Burger King."

"C, Condom Sense," Nikki called. Sheldon looked at her.

"There is not a store called Condom Sense!" he exclaimed.

"It's right there!" she said, pointing. He looked.

"Oh!" he said, surprised. "Wow..."

"D, Humperdinks," Nikki said.

"But you got C!" Sheldon said. "I thought it was my turn."

"You don't take turns in the ABC game," she laughed. "E, Fuddruckers! F, Fuddruckers!"

Sheldon groaned. "G, Gamestop!" he exclaimed before she could.

"Look who's getting the hang of it," she said, smiling. "H...H, H, H..."

"Home Depot!" he yelled, poiting at the store.

"Movie Tavern!" she exclaimed.

"Jack in the Box!"

"Jack in the Box!"

They kept playing until they got to Q.

"Where's a Dairy Queen when you need one?" she asked, looking around. They were quiet for a few minutes before she said, "I need a job."

"You could do one of three things," Sheldon began, "go to the North Pole and work for Santa, make shoes for old men at night, or work in the kitchens at Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>Nikki's computer went <em>brrriiing! <em>saying she got a Facebook message. She paused _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, _one of her favorite movies, and looked at what it said.

**Ooh, Nikki Greene is in a relationship with Sheldon Cooper? **

One of her best friends, Keila, had sent her a message that said that.

Why yes, yes she is. 

**Well, what's he like!**

Well...tall, skinny, smart, smart-assish, smart, bossy, controlling, and his world revolves around a schedule...and he's SUPER smart. 

**...oookaaayyy...anything else?**

Well...when I said I needed a job he suggested working for Santa Claus.

**He sounds like a jackass!**

Oh, he is. But he's my jackass. 

* * *

><p>"Hi!" Nikki chirped, stepping into Sheldon's office without knocking. He looked up from his laptop and smiled."Ready to go?"<p>

"Almost," he replied. "Just let me put some stuff away." She nodded obediently and looked around the room.

"You have a lotta awards," she commented, nodding at one of the multiple picture frames on the walls.

"Oh," he said, straightening up as he put his bag over his shoulder, "that's my Stevenson Award."

"Sounds fancy," she commented.

"It is," he replied. "I'm the youngest person to ever win it."

"No," said a voice as a man peeked his head in the door, "don't you wememberw that one kid? How old was he, six?"

Sheldon stiffened. "He was fifteen, but he won the award when he was half a year younger than me."

But the man wasn't listening. He had seen Nikki.

"Oh, hewwo," he said, looking at her. "I'm Barwy Kwipke. And who are you?"

"I'm Nikki Greene," she said, smiling at him, "Sheldon's girlfriend." Kripke let out one laugh.

"Yeah, wight, giwlfwend."

Nikki raised her eyebrows. "I _am _his girlfriend." She didn't like this man very much, so she turned around to face Sheldon and said, "C'mon, Shelly, let's go." She stood on her toes and kissed him once. Kripke stared.

"How much did you have to pay herw?" he asked. Before Sheldon could say anything, Nikki said, "Oh, he'll pay me tonight." She elbowed Sheldon's chest and winked.

Both men stared at her with wide eyes, but she just giggled and grabbed Sheldon's arm, pulling him from the office. Once out of earshot of the office, she started laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face!" She laughed more. "Oh, too good. I love being mean. It's just so fun." She smirked. "No let's go home. It's payday."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, perverted ending! I hope you loooooved it!<strong>

**-La Chica De Ojos Azules**


	7. Chapter 7

__**Jislane: XD I love your Caps Lock reviews, dude :) and the answer to your question is in here:3 **

**Riff Firestone: OH NOES! DON'T DIE, PALIO! Ahaha, you should change your FF.N name to The Palio...IDK why I said that XD **

**Texican2436: Yes, yes he is creepy. Lol and thanks:)**

**Sarah404: Thanks:)**

**GooseberryIcecream: If you don't like the story, don't tell me to go die. It seems like you have a bad case of chronic-bitch-osity. And if you're gonna insult my story, use the correct word. It's not that big of a FEAT, not FEET. **

**C: Believe in magic, you Muggle! (couldn't help myself) **

**Anywho, for all ya'll story favorite-ers and alert-ers, it'd mean a lot to me if you'd review and tell me something. If you don't know what to say, read the bottom A/N. Pleeeeeeaaasseee? *grabs random little girl and holds her up* DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN!**

**I love you guys! **

* * *

><p><em>Brrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnggg<em>!

"Ugh," Sheldon groaned, cutting Nikki off. "Hold on." He grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello," said the voice from the other end. "Dr. Cooper?"

"Yes," Sheldon said, "who is this?"

"Dr. Ronald Alpard, he said, "and I called to inform you that you have won Scientist-of-the-Year."

"Oh, did I?" Sheldon asked, happy but not at all surprised.

"Yes," Dr. Alpard replied. "The award ceremony is tomorrow night. You must give a speech. I just hope you don't repeat what happened last time." Sheldon blushed slightly.

"I'm very sorry about that, Dr. Alpard," he said sincerely. "But what if I don't want to give a speech?"

"You don't get the award."

"But I want the award."

"You won't get the award if you do not give a speech."

"But I want the award."

"Then you'll give a speech."

"He'll give a speech," Nikki said into the phone, snatching it away from her boyfriend and holding it to her ear. "I hope you have a good day, sir." She hung up. Sheldon glared at her.

"I can't give a speech!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't talk in front of crowds. Not when the group is big enough to trample me."

"What's big enough to trample you?"

"Thirty-six adults or seventy children," he promptly replied. Nikki blinked.

"Riiiiiiiight..." She shook her head. "Anywho, you're going to give a speech if I have to write it for you."

"But why?" Sheldon moaned.

"Because you deserve the award," she said, "and I know you want it." The moment she said that, the front door opened and Leonard walked in without either of them noticing.

"I do want it," Sheldon sighed.

"How bad?" Nikki asked, raising her eyebrows.  
>"Really bad," he replied.<p>

"Then you'll get it!" Nikki exclaimed, standing. Still, neither noticed Leonard staring wide-eyed at them in the doorway.

"Yeah," Sheldon sighed, "I guess I will."

"Sounds more enthousiastic!" she commanded. "We both know you'll love it." Leonard's eyes widened more.

"Yeah, I know," Sheldon agreed.

"Atta boy!" Nikki exclaimed happily. "I'm going to go buy something appropriate for the affair." She stooped and kissed his cheek. "Bye." She grabbed her purse and strode out the apartment, saying, "Hey, Leonard," as she passed him, still wide-eyed in the door.

"What was that?" Leonard slowly asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sheldon sighed, standing. "She's making me do something I have no interest in doing again, although she was right in saying I'd enjoy the results afterwards."

"Y-you have no interest in doing it again?" Leonard repeated. "Why wouldn't you want to do it again?"

"I made a total fool of myself the first time," Sheldon replied.

"But this time you'lll knnow what to do," Leonard said reasonably.

"I suppose," Sheldon said. "I'll know to keep my pants on this time." He walked to the kitchen, leaving Leonard extremely baffled.

"How exactly could you do it without your pants being off?" he asked, following his best friend.

Sheldon blinked. "It's the best way. I have a feeling no one would like to see my butt again, or" he made a funny face "Uranus."

Leonard got it.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, making Sheldon jump slightly. "Oh, okay, good."

"What did you think I was talking about?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh, uh...n-nothing..."

"Did you think I was talking about sexual intercourse?" he asked.

"Maybe," said Leonard bashfully.

"No!" Sheldon exclaimed. "No! To have coitus, it is required for both people to have their pants off."

"I know, Sheldon," said Leonard quickly.

"And in no way whatsoever would I not want to do it again," Sheldon continued.

"I get it!" Leonard exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"No!" Nikki exclaimed, stepping out of the dressing room. The black cocktail dress went down to her mid-thigh. Penny squealed.<p>

"Nik, you look awesome!"

"I look like an expensive hooker!" She looked at the pricetag and grimaced. "An over-priced expensive hooker!"

"I think you're gorgeous!" Penny exclaimed, circling her friend.

"But it's so boring!" Nikki moaned. "I want something more fun!"

"You sound like Sheldon," Penny said. "Can't stand one color."

"I can stand one color," Nikki argued. "But not when that color is black."

"Picky picky picky," Penny sighed. "Okay, what did you have in mind, Miss OCD?"

"Something...red," Nikki decided. "Yep, red."

"Ooh, I saw the perfect dress!" Penny said happily. "Wait here!" She hurried off into the wracks of clothes, leaving Nikki to look at her reflection again. Her legs looked really good, but she had a boyfriend now, so she didn't feel the need to dress sexy anymore.

But she could make an exception.

The dress was red, about as long as the one she had on, maybe a bit longer. It was sleeveless, having to be held up by her breasts. She was never really a dress person, but she loved this one.

"Try it on!" Penny exclaimed, thrusting the dress at her. Nikki went back into the dressing room and slipped from the black dress. She pulled on the red one.

"Zip me up!" Nikki commanded, stepping from the dressing room and sweeping her hair off her back so Penny could get the zipper. She zipped it up and spun her friend around so she could see her reflection.

The red brought out a slight blush in Nikki's pale face. Her eyes were clear and bright, standing out magnificently with her red cheeks. Her curly blond tresses, which were still tossed over her shoulder, looked a bit brighter than normal, certainly much prettier.

"You look hot," Penny commented. Nikki smiled.

"I know." They both laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Mom," Sheldon said, answering the phone. "How are you?"<p>

"I'm good," his mother replied in her twangy voice. "I hear you won that award again."

"Yes, I did," Sheldon replied proudly.

"I'm so proud of you, Shelly," Mrs. Cooper said just as Nikki walked in the front door. She dropped her key in the bowl and strode over to Sheldon, putting her shopping bag on the floor beside her and plopping into her spot, where she cuddled up to Sheldon.

"Thanks," Sheldon said.

"And your Meemaw says she loves her Moonpie," Mrs. Cooper added.

"Thanks, Mom," Sheldon said at the same time Nikki said, "Moonpie?"

"Who was that?" Mrs. Cooper asked.

"No one," Sheldon said quickly. "Goodbye, Mother." He hung up and looked at Nikki, who had an amused smile painted across her face.

"Moonpie?" she asked again. "Your Meemaw calls you Moonpie?"

"Oh, be quiet," he snapped at her. "Like you never had embarrassing nicknames." Nikki grimaced.

"Nikki-Bug," she mumbled. "But why does she call you Moonpie?"

Sheldon sighed heavily. "Because I'm nummy-nummy, and she could eat me up."

Nikki covered her mouth with her hand as to hide her laughter. "Aww! That's so cute!" She kissed his cheek. "Moonpie."

* * *

><p>Nikki brushed her hair off her face. It was straightened, and fell down her back. She thought she looked pretty, as did the guys. Well, she knew Howard and Leonard did, she assumed Raj thought the same, but she hadn't seen Sheldon yet. He was elsewhere, and she had gotten a ride there from Penny.<p>

"There's Sheldon," Howard said, pointing. Nikki turned around and saw Sheldon walking up. Her eyes widened. The black suit suited him..._ha, ha, _she thought, smiling. _The suit suits him...oh, I'm too much._

She laughed out loud at her idiotic thoughts. Sheldon was standing beside her, looking down at her. She looked up at him.

"Hi," she smiled. "You look amazing."

"Penny made me," he said, looking at the suit with distaste.

"Me too," Nikki laughed. "But I'm glad she did. I like it."

"I do too," he said, smiling.

"I'd love to stay here and listen to you guys act sweeter than a bowl of sugar," Leonard began. Sheldon raised an eyebrow.

"Sarcasm?" he asked.

"No," Leonard said, clearly sarcastic.

"Sarcasm?" Sheldon asked again.

"Yes," Leonard said exasperatedly. "I have to go announce the winner." He left, leaving Nikki to sit beside Penny and Sheldon. She could practically feel his nerves radiating off him.

"Calm down," she whispered, putting her hand on his knee. He melted at her touch, and seeing her reassuring smile. He smiled back and put his hand over hers.

"Hello," Leonard said, stepping up to the podium. "Hello. I'm Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, and welcome to..."

Nikki stopped listening. She was watching Sheldon. He still looked very nervous. The doors opened behind them and the latecomer rushed over to their table, sitting down in an empty chair beside Howard.

"Sorry I'm late," Daniel whispered, shooting a small smile at Nikki. Howard, Raj, and Nikki all smiled at him, but Sheldon looked at Nikki with a surprised and slightly mad expression.

"_You invited him?" _he mouthed. Nikki nodded casually before directing her attention back to the stage, where Leonard had somehow gotten off track.

"...but no, Mother never complimented my work, nope. She would just say, 'Oh, look, Leonard almost burnt his eyebrows off again!' My brother, though, was praised for everything. 'Oh, look, he can make feces in the toilet now!' I was never..."

"Why?" Sheldon whispered at her.

"Because he's our friend and he wanted to see you get your award," Nikki hissed back.

"I can't believe you invited him to this," he shot back. "This is mine, and you invited _him."_

"Why do you hate him so much?" Nikki asked in a whisper.

"You should know!" he replied in the same low voice.

"I don't have an IQ of one hundred and eighty-seven!" she declared, still whispering. "I don't know everything you do!"

"I don't like him because..." He trailed off.

"_Why?"_ she whisper-demanded.

"Because you spend so much time with him!" Sheldon exclaimed in a whisper again.

"You're jealous of _Daniel?" _Nikki asked, shocked.

"Yes!" he whispered. "I thought you'd realize that!" Nikki was going to say something, but the door opened and the later-comer was walking in. She was tall with long brown hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were big and deep brown, and her dress was long and midnight blue.

"Sorry I'm late," she whispered, surprising everyone but Nikki by sitting in the spot beside Daniel. Her voice was heavily accented. "My car would not start."

"Oh, so you're Marcella?" Nikki whispered across the table.

"Yes," the Spanish woman replied, smiling. "You're Nikki?"

"Yeah," Nikki said, smiling back at her. "Guys," she said to Howard, Raj, and Sheldon, "this is Marcella DiMaggio" she shot a glare in Sheldon's direction "Daniel's girlfriend."

Sheldon's jaw dropped, but he had no time to say anything since Leonard said, "...Dr. Sheldon Cooper!" Everyone clapped as Sheldon stood and walked to the podium, shaking Leonard's hand as he reached him. Leonard smiled at his friend, who returned it vaguely as Leonard sat down in the spot next to Raj.

"Uh," he began into the microphone, "thank you, Leonard, for that introduction which I didn't listen to..." He was looking down, determinedly not looking at the crowd. "Well," he continued, completely forgetting what he had planned to say, "this is the second time I've won this award and...this time I'm sober." A small laugh rippled through the crowd. "So I guess I should begin thanking people...and the people I thank should feel good, because I don't do this very often."

Nikki smiled to herself. It was true. He didn't.

"Well, first off, thanks to Dr. Gablehouser...and Dr. Hofstadter, Dr. Koothrappali, and D...excuse me," he caught himself, "_Mr. _Wolowitz."

Howard scowled.

"And," Sheldon continued, "thanks, most importantly, to my girlfriend, Nikki, who made me come up here and give this speech." Nikki's heart melted when he said this, and then he smiled at her. "So, uh..." He cleared his throat, looking down once more. "Have a good night."

* * *

><p>"How come we've never met you?" Leonard asked Marcella as they left Caltech.<p>

"I have been in Spain," she explained, holding hands with Daniel. "My papa was ill. I was helping Mama attend to him."

"I hope he gets better," Nikki said sincerely, leaning her head on Sheldon as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"I do too," Penny chimed in. Marcella smiled at them.

"Thank you both," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...I hope ya'll liked it...if you have anything you want to happen, review with the idea and, if I like it, I'll PM you and we'll discus details, kay?<strong>

**-La Chica De Ojos Azules**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jislane: Thanks, girl:) xoxo**

**xXxKikiAgent15xXx: Chillax! You're in this one!**

**Riff Firestone: DUDE! I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! Just caught there! Hope ya love this 'un, Palio!**

**CC333: Oh, you make me laugh. XD I'll see what I can do about your "EVILLY HORRID PERSON", buddy. :D**

**zl145: Thanks! I'm glad ya like it:)**

**I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: Well, I sincerely hope that's a compliment:)**

**SadiesNotebook: I'm Texan:D and mmkay, so when I'm all depressed and thinking about hanging myself in the garage, I know you're reading. JK! I'm not gonna hang myself in the garage! Oh, silly me! ANYWHO, hope ya like this one:)**

**Thanks again for all the story favs and alerts:) my inbox is always full of them. Really wish ya'll'd review, but I ain't gonna make ya. Just know I still love ya:D**

* * *

><p>"You're sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Sheldon asked Nikki. She nodded definitely.<p>

"I'm a full grown woman, Shelly," Nikki reminded him. "I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly at him and stood on her toes to press her lips to his. They kissed for a moment before Leonard said, "Come on, Sheldon, we're gonna miss our train."

Raj had to do a project on stars, and he claimed he needed the other's help. The truth was, as they all knew, he was too scared to go by himself. The place they had to go was a long way away, so they had to take a train, something Sheldon was happy about.

"Okay," Nikki said, releasing Sheldon reluctantly. "Have fun at the camping thing."

"Alright," Sheldon replied. He kissed her forehead one more time before leaving with Leonard. When the front door had shut, Nikki smiled confidently and flopped down into Sheldon's spot. But the second her butt touched the seat, the front door opened again and Sheldon poked his head in, saying, "Get out of my spot." Then he left.

Nikki stared at the door, feeling slightly guilty, and scooted over to her spot. Then she smiled to herself. The apartment to herself. She could take long, hot baths, listen to her music as loud as she wanted, make whatever she wanted to make for breakfast, use the bathroom at seven to seven thirty.

The first thing she did was take a bath. She filled the tub up with hot water, so hot you could see steam rising up, and put in a generous amount of her cherry blossom scented bath soap. With her hair piled up in a bun on the top of her head, she stripped and sank into the bath.

_Sheldon would murder me,_ she thought absently as water sloshed over the side of the tub. She giggled and sank lower into the bubbles at the thought.

The next thing she did after her half hour bath was slip into her small pink boxer shorts with multi-colored polka dots on them and a green tank top that matched the green dots on the shorts. After slipping into her favorite fuzzy socks, she pranced into the kitchen, whistling as she went. Sheldon hated whistling.

"_-lay on a blanket and stare up at the mo-o-on!_" Darius Rucker was singing when she turned on the radio. She turned it up louder until she thought Penny might be able to hear her selection in music. _"It may not be no French reverie, but it's all the same to me as long as I'm with yo-o ou!"_

Nikki pulled out a big bowl from the cupboard that had the label 'popcorn bowl' on the bottom. She set it on the counter as she sang along, getting out a bag of popcorn.

_"It may be a simple life but that's okay, yeah. 'Cause if you ask me, baby, I think I got it made!"_ She stuck the bag into the microwave and hit the 'popcorn' button. It began spinning and, after a moment, started popping.

_"Yeah it's all right by me, yeah,"_ Darius and Nikki sang._ "Dadadadadada, yeah! Uh-huh!"_ The upbeat tune gave it's last note and then turned to the next song.

_"Well the truth, well it hurts to say..."_

Nikki scrunched her nose up in disgust at the song (_Lover Lover_ by Jared Niemann) and changed it to a classic rock station.

"...for a good old classic," the announcer said, and then a familiar tune started playing.

_"Any way you want it, that's the way you need it, any way you want it!"_

Nikki squealed happily at the song she loved so much and sang along with Journey. Then the microwave beeped and she got out her popcorn. She shook the bag out of habit and began pouring it into the bowl when the front door opened.

"Hey!" Emma called, leading in two of Nikki's best friends, Keila Jerome and Grace Topaz.

"Guys!" Nikki exclaimed as her two best friends hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"We knew you were alone!" Grace yelled in Nikki's ear. "So we came over to hang out!"

"Yep!" Keila added. "So, let's order some pizza!"

"How did you guys know I was alone?" Nikki asked incredulously.

"Twitter," Emma said simply. Nikki sighed.

"All right. Let's go crazy."

Keila, Grace, and Emma all cheered happily. Emma ran to change the radio station, Grace dashed to the fridge, and Keila grabbed the phone to order pizza.

"You guys have crap!" Grace yelled as _Firework_ by Katy Perry blared at the same time Keila said, "Pepperoni good?"

Nikki smiled and shook her head in amusement. They had done this same thing almost every weekend when they were teenagers. She missed those days greatly.

"POPCORN!" Grace screamed, seeing Nikki's popcorn bowl and diving at it. Grace Topaz was probably the skinniest girl Nikki had ever seen, but she was also the biggest pig. She ate EVERYTHING.

"Hey, Nik?" Keila called from the kitchen. "Can I have a soda?"

"Yeah, sure," Nikki called back. She turned to see Grace about to sit in Sheldon's spot. "NO!" she screamed, making everyone in the apartment jump and go silent, all staring at her. "Don't sit there!"

"Why?" Grace asked, seemingly worried.

"That's Sheldon's spot!" Nikki breathlessly exclaimed. "_Do...not...sit...there...!_"

"O...okay..." Grace said slowly, moving and sitting in Nikki's spot. Nikki threw herself into Sheldon's spot, knowing Emma would be tempted to sit in it just because she had said not to. She curled her feet under her and found herself much more comfortable she had ever been on a couch. It was unbelievable. Had she been sitting on the same sofa for two months?

"So," Emma said, sitting in Leonard's usual spot, "where are the nerds?"

"Camping," Nikki replied, not defending the guys. They were nerds. But that was why she loved them all so much.

"Why?" Keila asked conversationally, taking a sip of her Pepsi.

"Raj had to do some smart guy study on stars," Nikki replied, taking some of Grace's popcorn. "Raj is the Indian," she added to Emma's questioning look. She had only met the guys a few times and didn't really know them.

"The one that doesn't talk?" Emma asked. Nikki nodded and took some of Keila's Pepsi, grimacing at the soda she hated so strongly.

"That's Raj," Nikki said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"I love trains," Sheldon said cheerfully as the got on one.<p>

"We know," all the guys said simultaneously. They put their luggage onto the wrack above the seat Sheldon chose and sat down.

"As exciting as I know this train ride will be," Sheldon began, "I'm worried about Nikki."

"Oh, come on, Sheldon," Raj said. "She's a twenty-six year old woman. She's fine."

"I know how old she is," Sheldon said defensively. "We've just never left her home alone over night."

"She's gonna be fine, Sheldon," Leonard sighed.

"Call her if you're so worried," Howard suggested

"Yeah," Sheldon said, "I'll do that." He got out his phone and called Nikki. She answered after two rings.

"Buddy the elf, what's your favorite color?" she sang. Sheldon was used to her strange ways of answering the phone by now.

"Hi, Nikki," he said.

"Oh, hi, Sheldon!" she said happily. The noise in the background subsided and there was a chorus of, "Ooooh!"

"Shut up!" Nikki yelled away from the phone. "Sorry," she said back into the mouthpiece, "they were being obnoxious."

"It's okay," Sheldon replied.

"So," Nikki said, "how's the train ride, baby?" Sheldon was about to answer when he heard someone yell, "AW YOU CALL HIM BABY?"

"SHUT UP GRACE!" Nikki yelled. "How's the damn train?" she asked into the phone.

"Fine," Sheldon said. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, Shelly," Nikki assured him.

"Okay, good," he said. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," Nikki smiled. "Have fun on the train."

"I will," he smiled. "Oh, and one more thing." He had to force himself to say it. "While we're gone...I'm asking you to...to sit in my spot so your friends don't." The guys all looked at him with wide eyes. He was asking someone to sit in his seat...

Nikki gasped. "Oh...oh, wow, okay! I promise!"

"Good," Sheldon sighed. "Goodbye."

"Bye." They hung up and Sheldon looked at the guys.

"Did you know," he began, but then they all quickly got up and ran off, all muttering something about 'forgot to' or 'have to go do'.

* * *

><p>"How's camping?" Nikki asked when she answered the phone.<p>

"Could be better," Sheldon replied as he pulled his jacket tighter around him. It was cold there, out in the night.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked, seemingly genuinely worried. "Did something happen?"

"No," he said, "I'm just not a camping kind of person."

"I love camping," Nikki commented happily. "Haven't been since I was about six though..."

"I'd gladly trade you spots," Sheldon said honestly, but at that precise moment, a lot of laughter erupted from behind Nikki.

"Oh, so you'd like being here surrounded my a lot of loud, obnoxious girls?" she asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be the ideal way to spend my weekend..." Sheldon said, switching his cell phone to his right ear.

"Same," Nikki mumbled.

"I thought they were your friends?" Sheldon asked.

"They are," she said.

"And aren't people supposed to enjoy time with their friends?" Sheldon said, confused. "That's what I've come to learn the past few years in which I've had friends."

"They are," Nikki said, "and I love them very, very much. But they're just...well, they're my friends."

"NIKKI!" Keila suddenly yelled from the background. "YOU HAVE TO WATCH THIS!"

"I'VE SEEN IT!" Nikki bellowed back, away from the phone. "IT'S MY MOVIE!" She returned to the phone, saying, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright," Sheldon assured her. "What are you watching?"

"Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog," Nikki responded. "I think I made a mistake letting them watch it, though..."

"Isn't that the movie with Neil Patrick Harris and Nathan Fillion in it?"

"Yep," Nikki replied. "It's really funny..." Then she sighed dreamily. "God, he's got the most beautiful voice..."

A pang of jealousy shot through Sheldon's shivery body. "He's not that good," he said hastily.

"Are you kidding?" Nikki asked incredulously. "He sings like an angel!"

"You don't know that," he said. "You've never heard an angel sing, therefore you cannot truthfully claim Neil Patrick Harris sings like one." Nikki laughed.

"Oh, Shelly, you're adorable." She giggled. "You always make me smile."

"I'm sure I don't _always_ make you smile," Sheldon said. "If I were to keel over and die, I surely hope that wouldn't make you smile."

"No, that'd make me cry," Nikki said seriously. "Don't ever talk about that, okay?"

"Okay," Sheldon said, surprised at her cold tone. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Nikki sighed. "I just don't like thinking of death."

"Most people don't," Sheldon said. At that moment, Leonard called, "Sheldon, get off the phone with your girlfriend and come over here."

"I'm being called by people who obviously can't do a simple study of stars without me," Sheldon sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Nikki."

"Mmkay," Nikki said. "Bye-bye."

They hung up and Sheldon put his cell phone in his pocket before going over to where his friends were huddled around a telescope.

"What do you need?" he asked them.

"Nothing," Raj said, peering through the lens of the telescope. Sheldon blinked.

"Then why did you make me hang up with Nikki? Is it because you're jealous I'm seeing someone and you're not?"

"I'm engaged, thank you," Howard said.

"You are," Sheldon agreed, but instead of arguing more, he sat in the folding chair he had earlier claimed as his own.

* * *

><p>"What's it like?" Grace sighed. Nikki looked up from her cell, on which she had been texting Sheldon.<p>

"What's what like?" she asked.

"Sex," Grace replied. Everyone looked at her, but then eagerly at Nikki. Nikki felt her cheeks redden.

"Uh...uh..." Her palms went sweaty and her phone slipped from her grasp, falling to the ground with a clatter. "It's, uh..." She cleared her throat and grabbed her phone. "W-why do you want to know?" Her voice was slightly high-pitched.

"We promised," Keila began, "when we were fifteen that the first of us to lose our virginity had to tell the others what it was like."

"We thought you'd be the last," Emma said. "Didn't we?" she added to the others, both of whom nodded.

"Yeah," Grace said. "We were sure you wouldn't until you were at least thirty."

"I thought Emma'd lose it last," Keila said. "Not because you're slutty or anything, but you actually wear makeup and pretty clothing."

"That was my goal," Emma said. "I wanted to sleep around like a total whore." They all laughed.

"But really," Keila seriously said to Nikki, "tell us what it's like. You promised."

"I promised eleven years ago!" Nikki exclaimed.

"You were doing the math that entire time, weren't you?" Grace asked.

"Maybe," Nikki said, blushing. The others all laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! Sorry it was a tad shortish...I was gonna put this other awesome idea in there, but it would take me a while to write, so that's the focus of the next chappie! Oooh, and I'm trying to think of a new pen-name. Any suggestions? <strong>

**-La Chica De Ojos Azules**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jislane: Thanks, sweetie:) xoxoxo**

**I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: Okay, then thanks! XD glad you enjoyed it. I gasped when I wrote it! Jkjk lol**

**Mo: XD that's how I answer the phone too! I do it and some people hang up XD my dad thought I said "blah blah blah" and my friend heard "buenos dias!"**

**I-love-u-long-time: I love you long time too! XD jkjk lol anywho, thanks! IKR? His voice is AMAZING**

**Texican2436: I used that in this chappie:D**

**Riff Firestone: That. Is. Amazing. Palio. Gotta change it to my new pen-name though:)**

**Mallie Smithins: D'aww, thanks! *blush* lol**

**I got a new name! The reason behind it is on my profile:D and the end part is a suggestion from Texican2436. Thanks SO much. SO funny! I hope you love it and PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p>"Well?" Nikki asked, stepping from Penny's bathroom. She was wearing what appeared to be a fuzzy brown bikini top and tiny skirt with brown leggings under it. There was a brown tail attached to the skirt, and she had little floppy ears on a brown headband.<p>

"You look awesome!" Penny exclaimed. Bernadette agreed and Nikki squinted one eye at her reflection, cocking her head to the left.

"I dunno," she said indecisively. "Bit skimpy, don't you think?" Penny scoffed.

"No!" she and Bernadette said simultaneously.

"Ya think?" Nikki asked skeptically, tipping her head to one side. But at that moment, someone knocked at the door, so Penny said, "It doesn't matter if we do or don't, the guys are here."

"It's seven-oh-nine," Bernadette said. "Didn't the party start at seven?"

"Yeah," Penny said.

"Why are they here so early?" Nikki asked, but went to answer the door because Penny had to shower and Bernadette needed to change.

"Well, bow-wow-wow," she said flirtatiously when she answered the door. The guys were standing there in Halloween costumes. Leonard was Ironman, Raj was Samwise, Howard was Michael Jackson (which cracked Nikki up), and Sheldon was Spock.

"Hello," everyone but Raj said, stepping inside. Sheldon stared down at her, his eyes wide. Nikki smiled.

"I'm a doggy," she said, grabbing a rubber nose off the table. It was brown with a black nose, black lines on the side of the snout for whiskers, and had an elastic string around it to hold it to your face. Nikki put it on and stuck her tongue out, wiggling her butt so her tail wagged.

"I noticed," Sheldon said. "But dogs have coats. Maybe you should put one on too." Nikki laughed.

"Oh, silly Shelly," she giggled, hugging him. "So cute when you're all Spocky."

"You know who I am?" he asked in amazment. Nikki nodded and said, "Are you kidding? I love _Star Trek_."

"It's official," Leonard said to the others. "He's dating the perfect girl." Nikki laughed again as they all sat down.

"Tell me again why Penny's having a costume party in January?" Howard said.

"She felt bad for not having one for Halloween," Bernadette said as she stepped from Penny's room. She was wearing an orange and black striped jumpsuit and black high-heels. There were pointy ears in her hair and whiskers drawn on her face, coming from her pink nose.

"Tiger," Howard said approvingly, "nice."

"Thanks," she giggled. "MJ?" She raised her eyebrows. Howard shrugged impressively.

Over the next hour, more people showed up, Daniel and Marcella amongst them. They were dressed as Romeo and Juliet, which Nikki thought was very romantic.

"Ohh," she cooed, "I love it!"

"Thank you," Marcella said. "It was Daniel's idea."

"Well, Dan," Nikki said, smiling, "who knew you were such a dollface." She elbowed him playfully in the ribs before going over to the couch, where the guys were all still sitting.

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed, taking Sheldon's hand and pulling on it. "It's a party! Have fun!" Sheldon didn't budge. She groaned.

"I'm gonna go talk to Penny," Leonard said, standing and going to find her. Nikki sat in his empty seat, beside her boyfriend, and pulled on his hand.

"Please?" she asked, pouting. Sheldon sighed.

"Nikki, I agreed to attend this part because Penny is my friend and when a friend invites you to a party, you accept. I did not agree to socialize."

Nikki sighed. "Fine, party-pooper." She leaned on her arm for a minute before a man dressed like a police officer asked her to dance. "I'd be happy to," she said, taking his hand and following him. An upbeat pop song was playing.

Sheldon watched her dance. Her hands above her head and her hips swaying. Jealousy formed in him when he saw the cop put his hands on her waist. But she pushed him away and danced more.

"You're just going to let that happen?" Raj asked, sitting by him.

"Not much I can do," Sheldon sighed. "I don't dance, and that police officer could easily rip me apart."

"You may not dance," Raj said, "but I would cut in now if I were you." He nodded to Nikki and the cop. Sheldon noticed the song had slowed down, and now others were beginning to slow dance. The cop pulled Nikki in close. That was it.

Sheldon stood and walked over to them. "May I cut in?" he asked.

"No," the cop scoffed. Nikki glared at him.

"Yes, Sheldon, you may." Nikki let go of the cop and started dancing with her boyfriend. "Why the change of heart?" she asked.

"Would you like the truth?" he asked. Nikki nodded. "I couldn't stand to see you with another man." Nikki blushed.

"Good, because that guy was a perv." They smiled at each other and were both quiet.

_"You're a fallin' star. You're the getaway car. You're the line in the sand, when I go too far. You're the swimming pool, on an August day. And you're the perfect thing to say."_

"I thought you didn't dance?" Nikki asked, remembering many occasions when she'd be dancing while cooking and he'd refuse to dance with her.

"I don't," he said as he stepped on her foot. They both laughed.

_"You're a carousel. You're a wishing well. And you light me up, when you ring my bell. You're a mystery. You're from outerspace. You're every minute of every day."_

"I'm glad you are now," she said quietly. He looked down at her and she smiled slightly before looking down at their feet.

_"And in this craaaaazy life. And through these crazy times, it's you, it's you. You make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything." _

"I am too," Sheldon said. Nikki looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

_"So la-la-la-la-la-la-la. So la-la-la-la-la-la. And in'a this craaaaaazy life! And through these craaazzy times! It's you, it's you. You make me sing. You're every line. You're every word. You're everythiiiiinnngg!" _

Sheldon leaned down, gently pulled the rubber nose off her face, and kissed her.

"_You're every song...and I sing along. 'Cause you're my everything." _  
>He pulled Nikki closer, breathing in the scent of her perfume. Roses...it was perfect. She was perfect. She was his.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cough cough cough! Cough sneeze cough!<em>

Sheldon sat bolt up in his bed at the sound of coughing. Nikki wasn't at his side, which was where she had fallen asleep the night before, so he knew it had to be her. And the coughs were much too delicate to be Leonard's.

He got up and pulled on his bathrobe and slippers and walked into the living room. Nikki was curled up in his spot on the sofa.

"Oh," she said stuffily, "sorry. Here." She stood up. Sheldon saw her nose was red, as were her eyes. Her voice was congested, and her face was pale.

"Oh, you're sick," he said. His immediate thought was to leave as quickly as he could, so he wouldn't get sick as well, but then she had a violet coughing fit into her robe, and his heart softened. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sniffled, "just a cold." But he didn't believe her."

"I'm staying home from work today to make sure you don't get hurt," he said definitely, walking over to her.

"Really? You sure?" Nikki asked in a congested voice. Sheldon nodded and pushed her back down onto the sofa.

"I'm positive," he replied, "and sit down! I don't want you to get hurt!" She curled her legs under her and Sheldon handed her a blanket, which she pulled around her shoulders tight. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Can you make me mac-and-cheese?" she asked. "We have some of those little microwavable bowls in the cupboard." He nodded and did as she asked, handing her the plastic container to her. She took it and and waited for it to cool.

"Thanks, Shelly," she said, smiling slightly at him. He smiled back and sat in the chair Leonard usually occupied. He watched her gingerly eat some after a minute of letting it cool.

"You really don't have to stay here," Nikki said to him, but he immediately shook his head.

"No. I'm staying. You're sick and you need someone to take care of you." She smiled slightly at him and ate more of her macaroni.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Sheldon," Nikki yawned, pulling the blankets up to her chest. He sat at the edge of the bed and watched her close her eyes. She sighed sleepily. Sheldon stood and walked to the door, turning out the light as he went. As the door was about to close, he heard her voice softly say, "Sheldon?"<p>

"Yes?" he asked, turning to look at her. She was sitting up in bed.

"I can't sleep," she said in the same little voice. He came back and sat on the edge of the bed again.

"Well, uh..." He cleared his throat. "Would you like me to sing you a song my mother used to sing to me when I was sick?"

Nikki nodded and laid back down, curling into a ball. Sheldon looked at her for a moment before beginning to sing.

"_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fuuuur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr puuurrrr." _

Nikki rolled over to look at him. He suddenly felt slightly embarrassed. Maybe that wasn't the kind of thing you sing to your sick girlfriend. He cleared his throat again and said, "Well, sleep tight." Then he stood and began to leave, but Nikki grabbed his hand and said, "Thank you, Shelly."

He smiled slightly at her and said, "You're welcome, Nikki." She smiled drowsily and rolled over, immediately asleep. Sheldon smiled at her sleeping figure and walked out of the bedroom, softly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Bye," Nikki said, kissing Sheldon on the cheek before leaving for the store. He, Leonard, Howard, and Raj watched her leave.<p>

"Look at those hips," Raj moaned after the door closed. "She must be amazing in the bedroom."

"Raj," Leonard said, "that's not something you say about your friend's girlfriend."

"I was just saying," Raj declared. "She moves in a way that suggests a certain enthusiasm in the blankets. Am I right, Sheldon?" he added to his friend.

"She's very sexually satisfying, yes," Sheldon said, eating some of the sandwich he had in his hand. "Coitus is very good with her."

"How many times have you two done it?" Howard asked, but Leonard said, "I hardly think that's something he r-"

Before he could say anything else, Sheldon said, "Seven, eight tonight."

"Damn," Howard said, impressed. "How was the first time? Were you lost and confused the whole time?" He had a taunting smirk on his face as he said this.

"Only as befuddled as she was," Sheldon replied.

"Don't tell me _you_ were her first time!" Raj exclaimed. "With a body like hers!"

"She said it was," Sheldon said, "and I believe her."

"Gullible!" Howard sang under his breath, clearing his throat afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Sorry it was a little short...<strong>

**-AlwaysOrange73**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jislane: Thanks, buddy!:)**

**Texican2436: Haha, thanks:) and yeah, I know he can. But I can't...so...**

**I-love-you-long-time: Again, I love you long time too! And thanks!:D**

**Mazie: LOL I'm sure it did, bud:P**

**Riff Firestone: Good:D and thanks yous bunches, palio!**

**I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: Yes, quite drama-fied...well, we'll see what happens, shall we?**

**I am SOOOOO sorry for the delay! I wrote this about a week ago in my journal and I never got around to typing it! I am SO sorry! But, I hope you like it nevertheless. AND, I challenge ALL of you (yes, story-alert and favorites as well:P) to review with your favorite part of this chapter...please? I wanna know what ya'll like. Thanks!:D**

* * *

><p>"Morning!" Nikki exclaimed as Sheldon walked into the kitchen. Her smile was big and her eyes lit up.<p>

"Good morning," he replied, smiling back. She tucked some hair behind her right ear and ran around the kitchen island to hug him. He was surprised, and returned the hug uncertainly. "Why are you so happy?"

"It's Valentines Day!" Nikki replied, looking up at him. "You know, lovey-dovey day, romance, boyfriends do nice things for their girlfriends..." She let her sentence trail off.

"Do they?" Sheldon asked, surprised. "Oh...well, what would you like?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" Nikki asked, smiling plafully and sitting at the island. "All I want is to spend all day with my amazing boyfriend."

"You mean me, right?" Sheldon asked, making Nikki laugh.

"No, I mean my imaginary boyfriend Pedro, yes I mean you!"

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Penny asked, stepping from her bathroom. Nikki didn't even look up.<p>

"With your eyes." Penny rolled her eyes, frustrated at her friend.

"I mean do I look all right?"

"Oh," Nikki said, looking at Penny. She was wearing a red cocktail dress. Her hair was down and very simple, very pretty. "You look beautiful, Penny. I'm so happy you and Leonard are going on a double date with Sheldon and me!"

"I don't know if I am or not," Penny said indifferently. "I know I still have feelings for him, but is going on a date with him what I want to do? I mean, I want..."

Nikki listened like the good friend she was. She would just let Penny talk herself out.

"...how it'll turn out," Penny finished.

"Yeah," Nikki said faintly. After a pause, she said, "So it'll be fun!" Penny rolled her eyes again.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Leonard asked nervously walking up beside Sheldon. His blue shirt was not yet soiled with sweat at the armpits and chest.<p>

"With your pupils," Sheldon replied. Leonard rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha. I mean seriously, do I look okay?" Sheldon turned in his swivel chair to see his best friend.

"You look fine," he told him, turning back to his laptop.

"What are you wearing?" Leonard asked.

"This," replied Sheldon, looking down at his red shirt and long sleeved purple-and-grey striped undershirt.

"That?" Leonard asked. "But it's Valentines Day."

"This shirt is red," Sheldon said defensively.

"Yeah, but I bet the girls are going to be really dressed up..."

"You want me to change?"

"Yes," Leonard said. Sheldon sighed and stood saying, "Fine." He walked to his bedroom, shaking his head slightly.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Penny said, answering the door. Sheldon and Leonard were in front of her, Sheldon much taller than her but Leonard her height.<p>

"H-hi," Leonard said. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Penny said, smiling nervously.

"Hi, Shelly, hi, Leonard," Nikki said happily, bouncing up to the door. Her hair was down around her shoulders, going down to her midback. The dress she was wearing was pink and flowy, down just past her knees.

"You look breathtaking," Sheldon said, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Thanks," Nikki blushed, smiling at him slightly. "You look nice too." He was wearing a white button down shirt, but the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, of course, and black slacks.

"Thank you," Sheldon said. They all stood there for a minute in silence, but then Leonard said, "We gonna go, or...?"

* * *

><p>"Gosh, it's fancy in here," Nikki whispered as she sat across from Sheldon. Penny sat beside her, across from Leonard. And it was; the place was dimly lit by candles, and there were red velvet cushions on their seats.<p>

"Hmm," Sheldon hummed, taking a drink of his water. The waitor came and filled their wine glasses with red wine, but Sheldon ignored his.

"PDA much?" Leonard asked, nodding at a couple making out.  
>"That's disgusting," Sheldon said indignantly.<p>

"Like you two don't do it on a daily basis!" Penny exclaimed, nodding from Sheldon to Nikki.

"But we do it at home," Nikki argued. "They're in a five-star restaurant."

"There's nothing wrong with showing how much you love someone in a fierce...French way!" Penny said, having made out like that in a public place many times.

"Whatever you say," Nikki said, sipping her wine. They were all quiet, drinking their wine with the obvious exception of Sheldon, until the waitor came to their table and said, "Are we ready to order?" They all gave the curly haired man, Rick by his nametag, their orders and he left with a smile.

"So..." Nikki leaned on the table. "This is fun."

"Yeah," Leonard agreed, smiling at Penny, who smiled back immediately.

Nikki's mind was on her older brother, Jimmy. He hated Valentines Day, as did Emma. But she, Nikki, always loved it. It was her favorite holiday, but this was the first time she spent it with a man she knew there was a future in.

She could see a future with Sheldon when she looked in his eyes, heard him laugh, made him smile, felt his lips on hers. She never thought she'd fall for a tall, nerdy, OCD scientist, but she was sitting across from him, looking into his eyes. Nikki loved his eyes. They were the perfect shade of blue, the perfect size, the perfect shape, just...perfect. Not like her huge eyes that couldn't decide if they were blue or grey. Sheldon said he loved her eyes. And that he would always get lost in them, and that they made him think only she, Nikki, mattered.

Sheldon did think that about half the time. The other half she was frustrating him, but then he'd find something he loved about her and she'd be the center of his world again. She was the only thing that could take his mind off science. Sheldon understood Leonard's obsession with Penny if she made him feel like that.

Penny did make Leonard feel like that. After all those years, she still took his breath away. Just the thought of her made his heart beat like a drum. He knew they'd grow old together. They had to.

Penny knew it too, although she wasn't as ready to admit it as Leonard was. She knew she had strong feelings for him, and she was really sorry she broke up with him, but it still confused her. She wished it was as easy as it was for Nikki and Sheldon. They were smiling at each other with inmistakable adoration in their eyes.

"Aren't they cute?" Penny whispered, nodding at them. Leonard looked at his two friends as the food arrived.

"Okay," Rick the waitor said, handing their food out. They all thanked him and began eating. After a moment, Nikki said, "Have you guys ever been on a date on Valentines Day?"

"No," Sheldon said as the others said, "Yes."

* * *

><p>"That was fun," Nikki said as they walked into the building. She took Sheldon's hand as they began ascending the stairs, engaging him in a conversation about The Lord of the Ring. Penny and Leonard walked behind them in a slightly awkward silence.<p>

"So," Leonard began as they got to Penny's door. "I, uh...I had fun."

"I did too," Penny said, watching Nikki drop her purse while searching for her key.

"So, uh...goodnight." Leonard leaned in and kissed Penny. The second their lips touched, Penny's heart beat wildly in her chest.

Nikki had frozen in the act of unlocking the door, having seen them.

"What?" asked Sheldon, looking at the door, as if expecting something to be wrong with it.

"They're kissing..." Nikki said slowly. Sheldon hardly glanced at them.

"So? We kiss all the time, they don't gawk."  
>"We do not kiss 'all the time'!" Nikki argued, knowing that they did but hoping the argument would lead to a kiss.<p>

"We do so," Sheldon said, "and you know it."

"Fine," Nikki said. "Maybe I'll just stop kissing you so you don't have to complain anymore."

"I'm not complaining!" Sheldon exclaimed quickly.

"Prove it," Nikki giggled. Sheldon said, "Fine," and leaned forward, kissing her. Leonard and Penny had pulled apart by then and noticed their friends.

"Is that all they ever do?" Leonard asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! REMEMBER MY CHALLENGE AT THE TOP!<strong>

**-AlwaysOrange73 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Mazie: Thanks, buddy:) CALL ME!**

**Riff Firestone: Ahaha, thanks, and I promise I will:) PALIO! :D**

**CC333: Check yo messages, man! I sendeded you something! Oh, and thanks a ton!:)**

**I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: Why yes, yes I did. I'm glad you approved:3**

**Meggaroni: Thanks yous a buncheses!**

**Texican2436: I hope that's a compliment! Haha:)**

**Jislane: AHH! THANKS YOUS SWEETIE! xoxoxo:)**

**I again beg all of you to REVIEW! Please and thank you! :3 **

* * *

><p>Nikki was engrossed in <em>Gone with the Wind <em>in the laundry room. It was her fourth time reading it, but she still got completely into it.

"Can I borrow some fabric softener?" a female voice asked. Nikki looked up reluctantly and saw a blond woman in front of her.

"Mm-hmm," Nikki replied, handing her the box.

"Thanks," the woman said. "Have you lived here long? I've never seen you."

"I've been here for about five months," said Nikki. "I'm Nikki Greene."

"Alicia," she said back, shaking Nikki's hand. "What floor are you on?"

"I live in four-A," Nikki answered.

"No way, I'm five-A!" Alicia exclaimed. "Did those nerds move out?"

"Sheldon and Leonard?" Nikki asked. "No, I live with them."

"You _live_ with them?" repeated Alicia. "Why? Do they pay your car rent?"

"No..." Nikki said slowly.

"Then why do you live with them?"

"I needed a place to stay, Leonard invited me to live there, and now I'm dating Sheldon." Nikki returned to her book.

"You are?" Alicia asked.

Nikki nodded and gave her a definite, "Yep," without looking up from the book.

"Why?" she asked. Nikki looked up.

"Because I like him," Nikki said back. "And given our activities last night, I'd say he likes me too." Alicia's mouth opened in disgust.

"Gross!" She shook her head. "But you're pretty. You could probably get any guy you wanted...why go for tall, pale, and funky?"

"Maybe I like tall, pale, and funky," Nikki replied huffily. At that moment, Sheldon walked in and said, "Oh, Nikki, good, you're here. I need you to-" Nikki cut him off by pressing her lips to his and kissing him. He took a step back in surprise, but kissed back nevertheless. After a moment or two, Nikki pulled away, took a breath, and said, "What were you saying, baby?"

"Well..." Sheldon cleared his throat. "I need you to sign something."

"What is it?" Nikki asked.

"Since you have become what seems to be a permanent residence in our apartment, I would like you to sign what I call the Roommate Agreement. It's a simple contract stating obvious things that come with living with Leonard and I. For example, you don't play any brass instruments, do you?"

"I play the trumpet," Nikki replied.

"Oh." Sheldon looked down for a second. "We can just bypass that one."

* * *

><p>"We really suck at paintball," Raj said as he and the guys walked into the building. They were all covered in blue paint splotches.<p>

"We know," the rest said simultaneously. They trudged up the stairs in silence until they got to the apartment, where they found Nikki curled up in her spot with a book.

"How was paintball?" she asked without looking up.

"How would you like losing to Kary Marshall's sweet sixteen party?" Howard asked her. Nikki smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said. "You know, I've never played paintball." All the guys slowly looked at her.

"Never?" Sheldon repeated. Nikki shook her head. "Not once?" Another shake of the head.

"Why?" Leonard asked.

"Well, my big brother, Jimmy, loved it, but he'd never take me to play because I was 'too fragile'," Nikki replied.

"We gotta take her," Howard said immediately.

"Yeah, totally!" Leonard agreed. "Next weekend?"

"Sure!" Nikki said happily.

"Now hold on," Sheldon said. "While I agree, it'd be immense fun to have Nikki play with us, we can't afford an inexperienced player on our team."

"Sheldon, we lost to a giggling group of sixteen year old girls today," Leonard said. "I doubt having Nikki on our team will make us any worse than we already are."

Nikki looked up at Sheldon. "Please?" He sighed.

"Okay, fine."

Nikki smiled. "Awesome!"

* * *

><p>"That was <em>so <em>fun!" Nikki exclaimed as she walked through the front door. She was almost entirely paint free, only a few splotches here and there, while the guys were covered head-to-toe in red.

"For you, yeah," Howard said. "You're just lucky we were up against the gym's weight-lifting team."

"I'll take what I can get," Nikki laughed, pulling her mask off. "I really enjoyed myself. Thanks for letting me come." She hugged Sheldon around his middle. "You're the best." With that, she ran up the stairs, happily giggling as she did. Sheldon smiled after her until he noticed the others glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend got us killed," Leonard said. "If she hadn't come, they would've played fairly, but they were trying to impress her." Sheldon shrugged.

"You're not mad?" Raj asked.

"Raj," Sheldon said, "I don't know if you'll understand this, but when you've had sex with someone as often as I have with her, you find it very difficult to be angry at them."

* * *

><p>Nikki wiped tears from her eyes as a woman accepted a man's marriage proposal. She was so emotional at that sort of stuff.<p>

"Isn't that sweet?" she asked Penny, who was behind the bar. It was her bar-tending shift, and Nikki was keeping her company.

"Yeah," Penny said. She continue cleaning a glass.

"Hey, girls," Leonard said as he walked up with Sheldon, Howard, and Raj. Sheldon sat beside Nikki, Raj on her other side, Leonard on Sheldon's other side, and Howard leaned on the corner.

"Hey," Nikki and Penny said together. Penny handed Raj a Grasshopper, his preferred alcoholic beverage, which he quickly took a big drink of before turning in his seat, looking out at the restaurant, smiling, and saying, "Look at all the pretty women here. All easily entranced by my exotic appearance and accent."

"And your modesty," Nikki put in. "Can't forget about that, hmm?"

"Oh!" Sheldon looked at her. "I get it. You're saying he's modest when in all seriousness he's not, as he just complimented himself by saying ladies enjoy the way he speaks and his skin color. You implied sarcasm, but if he had said it, it would have been irony." With that, he gave two small breaths, forming one little fit of laughter.

Nikki shook her head slightly. "Your way of explaining humor is humorous, Shelly." At that moment, a man stepped up to the piano, cleared his throat, and said, "This song is for my fiance, Annette. I love you, sunshine." He shook his hands out and began to play.

"_L, is for the way you look, at me," _he sang. "_O, is for the only one, I see..."_

"Aww," Nikki said, smiling. "Isn't that just sweet?"

"I did that for Bernadette once," Howard said, turning to Penny, "remember?"

"Distinctly," she said back.

"I think it's adorable," Nikki continued. "I've always thought that was nice, a guy singing for his girl. It just shows how much he cares for her and stuff...it's just cute." She turned back to watch him sing.

A group of guys, already drunk by the looks of them, stumbled in. The tallest saw Nikki.

"Hey," Jimmy Greene said, "that's my little sister." Another one, Matthew Franklin, turned around.

"Oh yeah," he said. "We dated for a while."

"That can't be little Nikki," another, Hank Gigert said. "She's all grown up."

"You have a sister?" asked the newest, Thames Dickens. Jimmy, Hank, and Matthew had met him about three weeks earlier and instantly liked him because of his British accent, which amused them all.

"Yeah," Jimmy said. He smirked at Matthew. "You should ask her out."

"Think so?" Thames asked, looking at Nikki.

"Oh, yeah," Matthew said, smirking too. "You so should."

"Okay." Thames stumbled drunkenly over to where Nikki was sitting. "Hello," he drawled, leaning on the counter with one arm.

"Hello," she said, smiling at him for a second before returning her attention to the man singing.

"I'm Thames Dickens," he said, holding his free hand out to shake hers.

"Nikki Greene," Nikki replied, shaking his hand and not looking away from the piano.

"Hey, I was thinking..." Thames sat in Sheldon's empty seat. "I was thinking that I'd let you take me out to dinner." Nikki turned, slowly, in her seat, looking away from the man stepping away from the piano, and stared at Thames.

"You'd let me take you out to dinner?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Thames said, leaning comfortably back in the seat.

"No!" Nikki declared. "Even if I was single, no!"

"Aw, come on, Nikki," Thames whined. "Let's not be difficult. I'll even let you kiss me."

"No!" she said again. "Just...just no!" Thames opened his mouth to argue, but then the piano started playing again and Nikki turned her attention to it. Her jaw dropped open.

"_I've got sunshine...on a cloudy day..."_

_"_Sheldon plays piano?" she asked, looking at Raj incredulously. "And _sings_?"

"Yeah," Raj replied, licking his green alcoholic mustache away. "But he doesn't do either very often." Nikki's heart melted as she turned back to her singing boyfriend.

"_I guess, you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl." _He gave Nikki the very smallest of smiles, which she returned with a look of pure adoration. "_Talkin' 'bout, my girl." _

_"_Aww, that's sweet," Penny said, smiling.

"I know, right?" Nikki said back softly, knowing she was in love.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Nikki hummed, resting her head on Sheldon's chest. He looked down at her.<p>

"'Morning," he said.

"You know," she yawned, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"What was it?" Sheldon asked.

"I was in this big building where a wedding was being held or something, and there were two floors. I was with this guy named Bill or something like that, and he was either my best friend or my boyfriend...one of the two. Anyway, he went up this tiny elevator and I followed him, so we were on the second floor. We wanted to go back down, but it was totally crowded up there. We went across the room to an elevator, but you had to enter your name in with a remote to get on it or something. Bill got through, but I as too late and the elevator went down without me. But I got in the next one and went down, and found Bill. Then we went and sat down and I woke up."

Sheldon stared at her before slowly saying, "Nikki, I have to ask, how much did you have to drink last night?"

* * *

><p><strong>I had to insert my dream! I ACTUALLY had that last night! IT WAS SO WEIRD! I hope you liked it!<strong>

**-AlwaysOrange73**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jislane: Thanks, man! Your reviews always make me smile. No matter what, chica. **

**Mazie: So much for calling me:P and yeah, good last name!;)**

**Riff Firestone: Yeah, I'mm sorry 'bout that. I'll try to update quicker to keep my palio happy:)**

**I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: RIGHT? Me too!=D**

**Halfred Askold: Thank you. I hope this chapter keeps me on the A-B Honor Roll. **

**CC333: Thanks, buddy! You give awesome reviews!**

**I-love-you-long-time:Thank ya! Dreams rock, hmm?**

**I once again beg all of you to review! It makes me so happy! I hope you all have a good day and a great spring break. I love you all!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, isn't this cute?" Nikki said, walking into the comic book store with Sheldon. Every man in the place looked up at her, some of their jaws dropped and some simply stared bug-eyed. "Uh..." She waved nervously. "Hi." A few returned her small wave.<p>

"Don't worry," Sheldon said in her ear, pushing her further into the store, "they did the same when we brought Penny here."

"And what did she do?" Nikki whispered back.

"Got a date with the owner, but I'd prefer if you not," he said. Nikki laughed out loud, which seemed to startle everyone even more. "Just ignore them," Sheldon said, stopping at a large box of comic books.

"Shelly?" Nikki said. He looked at her. "You know that feeling when you're up on stage, and everyone stares at you?" Sheldon's face darkened.

"Yes, I do," he mumbled.

"And how you just can't ignore them?"

"Yes."

"Well..." She turned and smiled at him. "I think you get it." She looked around. "What's with the guy with...?" She pointed at a man with his superhero shirt tucked into a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Captain Sweatpants," Sheldon replied.

"Captain Sweatpants..." Nikki nodded slowly. "Right." She shook her hair back, his eyes darting around the room to all the guys staring at her. "This is really starting to creep me out..."

"Would you like them to stop staring at you?" he asked her, glancing at her from the cover of the edition of _Flash _he was looking at.

"Please," she said.

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed her. She hardly had time to be surprised before he pulled back. "There. Now they're all staring at me." Nikki laughed.

"Thanks, baby." She looked around. "I'm going to see if they have a bathroom here." She walked up to the counter where a man with curly brown hair was leaned over a drawing pad. "Excuse me, sir, do you have a bathroom here?"

"No, I'm sorry," he said, looking up. "Not unless you want to go outside and crouch in the bushes." Nikki laughed.

"I don't think people would enjoy that." She smiled. "I'm Nikki."

"Stuart," he replied, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said, smiling sweetly.

"So, Nikki, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend," she replied.

"That can't be right," Stuart said. "It's pretty much a policy that if you come in here, you can't have a girlfriend." Nikki laughed again.

"Well, Shelly's a daredevil," she giggled.

"Shelly? You mean Sheldon?"

"Yeah," Nikki said, smiling. "He's my guy."

"Hello, Stuart," Sheldon said, coming up to the counter and smiling. "I see you've met Nikki."

"Yes, I have," Stuart said. "Nice lady you've got here, Sheldon."

"I know," Sheldon replied, smiling at Nikki.

* * *

><p>"So," Jimmy began, smirking, "how'd it go with my baby sis?"<p>

Thames shrugged. "I don't think she liked me all that much. Said she wouldn't consider me even if she was single."

"Good old Nikki, hmm?" Matthew laughed. "She's better than her twin, though."

"Emma?" Hank asked.

"What other twin does she have?" Matthew snapped.

"They're both problems," Jimmy said, "but to be fair, everyone in our family is."

"Good point," Matthew said. "But Nikki was just...I can't describe her."

"She was beautiful, that's for sure," Thames said.

"She sure is," Hank agreed.

"Nice body," Matthew put in.

"Oh, God, yes!" Hank said.

"Guys!" Jimmy said loudly. "Little sister!" The guys laughed.

"But really, Thames, dude," Matthew said, looking at Thames. "You should give her another go."

"Think so?" he asked.

"Totally," Hank said.

"Alright," Thames said, not noticing his snickering friends, "Jimmy, mate, you'll have to see if we can see each other some other time, I suppose."

* * *

><p>"Emma, you are insane," Nikki said, tossing some hair over her shoulder as her legs swung on her twin sister's desk. "Redvines beat Twizzlers, no argument."<p>

"No, Nik, you're insane," Emma declared. "Redvines are good as overly sweet straws, nothing else."

"You're an overly sweet straw!" Nikki declared immaturely.

"Ooh, burn!" Emma laughed. "Hey, it's twelve-thirty, ain't'cha gonna go eat lunch with the guys?"

"Oh, right," Nikki said, hopping off the desk. "It's noon-thirty." Emma laughed and shook her head, mouthing 'noon-thirty'. Nikki smiled at her and left, going to the cafeteria and humming happily.

Once she got there, she plopped herself down in the seat at the end of the table, the one where she had sat during her first conversation with the guys.

"Hi," she said, taking one of Leonard's onion rings.

"Hello," the guys chorused, with the obvious exception of Raj.

"How are ya'll?" she asked.

"Fine," Sheldon said stiffly, "if you like wiping your buttocks with crocodile skin."

"What are you-?" Nikki began, but then Howard and Leonard both exclaimed, "Aw, no!"

"They changed the brand of toilet paper they used in the men's room," Sheldon continued. "From Angel Soft to Walmart brand."

"Oh," Nikki said, shaking her head slightly. "I'm sorry, Shelly."

"It's not your fault," he said. "But I will be writing a letter to the president!"

"Hey, dumb-ass," Leslie Winkle said, coming up to the table, "what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Hold on." Nikki looked at her. "When you say 'dumb-ass', are you talking to Sheldon?"

"Yes," Leslie said.

"Okay." Nikki turned her attention back to the guys. Sheldon looked at her.

"Nikki," he said, "I've come to understand that as my girlfriend, you stand up for me."

"Yes, I do," she said.

"Well," Sheldon continued, "I believe you were just given an opportunity to."

"But I agree with her on this one," Nikki said. "You are a dumb-ass. But know what? You're my dumb-ass, so it's okay." She put one arm around his neck for a second and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, so this is the girlfriend," Leslie said, looking at Nikki. "I'm Leslie Winkle, and you must be Mrs. Dumb-Ass."

"And proud," Nikki said, grinning. "Nikki Greene." She shook the brunette's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And you," Leslie said back with a smile. "I gotta run. I'll see you later, Leonard. Nice meeting you, Mrs. Dumb-Ass."

Nikki smiled after her. "What a friendly lady."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a tad bit short. I hope you like dit nonetheless.<strong>

**-AlwaysOrange73 **


	13. Chapter 13 Warning: Not a Chapter

**Not a chapter! Sorry!**

**Oh. My. Gosh. Over a hundred reviews! I wanted to thank you guys! All of you! I cannot begin to express how amazing this makes me feel. I've never had over a hundred reviews on any other story. Just...thanks! I feel like Sheldon did when he got a hundred Twitter followers. **

**I thank you all, Big Bang Theory fans, for sticking with me through crappy chapters, long periods between chapters, and times I've had Writer's Block. **

**A super huge thanks to Emma, my twin, who may or may not be reading this. I love you, Em, and you're amazing. **

**Big thanks to Jislane, my first reviewer, who has stuck with me, giving ideas, compliments, support, and a friendship that will last forever. **

**A big thanks to all my other reviewers, who give me support through compliments or constructive criticism. **

**Thanks to all my story-alerters. You guys mean so much to me. More than I can express. **

**I would like to thank the academy, for knocking out any doubt I had in me! Haha, I'm kidding. I never went to an abusive academy. **

**I love you guys all so much. Just thank you. Thank you! It's Spring Break, so I'll have a chapter up this week for sure. And that's a promise. I hope every new update makes you laugh, or at least smile. **

**-AlwaysOrange73 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Emma: Yes, noon-thirty!:3**

**Mazie: R.A.W.R. Call me when it's fixed chica!**

**Halfred Askold: I enjoyed the comic book store scene, too. I thought it was cute. And trust me, in no way whatsoever is Thames competition. Trust me, honey. **

**I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: RIGHT? Haha, jk. One of my best friends, Grace, and I insult each other all the time. **

**Jislane: Thanks sweetie!**

**Riff Firestone: Why thank you, my dear palio:3**

**Fallenfaeangel: :o AHHH A NEW REVIEWER! I'm SO glad you enjoy it! **

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this one! If you have a Twitter, follow this: LoveHateRelationship or LHRelationship. And like on Facebook! Thanks you guys!**

* * *

><p>Nikki smiled at Sheldon over her menu. <em>Tonight, it's just us, <em>she thought. "So," she began, setting down her menu and folding her arms on the table in front of her. "I'm happy we're doing this."

"I am too," Sheldon said, not looking up from his menu. Then he looked up, saw her smile, and returned it.

"Have you lovebirds decided yet?" Penny asked, coming up to their table in her normal yellow and blue uniform.

"You know what I always get," Sheldon said, handing Penny his menu.

"Same," Nikki said, handing her menu over as well.

"Okay, I'll be right out," Penny said, walking away. Nikki leaned on one elbow on the table and smiled at her boyfriend. He smiled back.

"So," she said again, "this is nice."

"Yes," he agreed.

_Meanwhile..._

"I can't believe," Jimmy laughed, "you're actually doing this."

"Of course I am," Thames said. "Why wouldn't I? It's bold, and daring. Girls love men like that."

"Right-o," Matthew said, smothering his laughter behind his hand. "Go on. Woo her. Sweep her off her feet."

"I plan to," Thames said.

_Back with the mostly-sane people..._

"Here's your lemonade," Penny said, setting the cold glass in front of Sheldon, "and your Dr. Pepper," she finished, putting Nikki's soda in front of her.

"Thanks," they both said.

"Excuse me," Sheldon said. "I have to go to the restroom." He stood and left. Nikki smiled after him.

"So," Penny said, "things gettin' pretty serious, hmm?"

"No," Nikki said. "Well...actually, yeah...I think..."

"Good answer, Nik, good answer," Penny said. "Come over to my apartment later. Me and you'll talk with Bernadette, okay?"

"I'm not allowed to say no, am I?" Nikki asked, smiling.

"No," Penny replied, returning her friend's smile. Nikki laughed and said, "Fair 'nuff."

_And again..._

"Excuse me," Thames said to a man with a Cheesecake Factory uniform on. "I'll give you fifty dollars to trade clothes with me." The man blinked.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"A hundred, then," Thames said.

"Well, uh, okay," the guys said.

"Good," Thames said, ushering him to the bathroom, where they traded clothes over a stall. Thames stepped out of his stall, shoved a hundred dollar bill into the confused man's hands, and ran from the bathroom. He glanced around until he saw Nikki, sitting alone at her table. A blond waitress was walking away. So, lifting his head high, Thames strode over to Nikki's table.

"Hello," he said. Nikki looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Thames!" she yelped. "How did you know I was here?" she asked in shock.

"Facebook is a glorious thing," he said, smiling. "So, how about that dinner, hmm?"

"Go away!" she hissed. "I'm on a date!"

"Well, I wasn't expecting it right _now,_ but..." Thames sat in Sheldon's empty seat. "...I'll take what I can get." He took a drink of the lemonade in front of him.

"I said go away!" Nikki exclaimed. "_Now!" _

"Fine." Thames stood. "Just give me a call when you want to finally take me out, okay?" He winked and left just as Sheldon got back.

"Hello," he said, smiling at Nikki. Nikki forced a smile back. Sheldon sat, but had a funny expression on his face. "This chair is warm."

"Some jerk sat there while you were gone," Nikki said.

"Why did they sit here?" Sheldon asked, taking a drink of lemonade.

"Long story," Nikki replied. "He also drank some of your lemonade." Sheldon choked a bit.

"He what?" he demanded.

"Drank some of your lemonade," Nikki repeated. Sheldon slapped a hand to his throat and moaned, "Oh, no..."

"What's wrong, baby?" Nikki asked, worried.

"I drank...I drank from the same glass a stranger drank from..."

"Oh, calm down, Shelly!" Nikki laughed. "You know, another person's saliva stays in your mouth for seven months, and in the seven months before I met you, I did kiss a few people." Sheldon's eyes widened more.

"So stranger saliva is in my mouth too?" he asked. Nikki nodded. "...I think we need to go home."

* * *

><p>"Hey," said Nikki, walking into Penny's apartment. She and Bernadette were seated on the couch.<p>

"Hi," both women said simultaneously. Nikki sat down in a green chair.

"Why was I forced to join you tonight?" she asked casually.

"We wanted to talk to you," Penny said.

"About Sheldon," Bernadette clarified.

"Okay, shoot." Nikki leaned on her elbow on one arm of the chair.

"How long have you two been together?" Penny asked.

"Six months now," Nikki replied.

"Have either of you said the 'L' word yet?" asked Bernadette.

"The 'L' word...?" Nikki repeated, confused.

"You know, love," said Penny.

"Oh!" Nikki said. "No, no, we haven't."

"Oh. Okay," Bernadette said. "Do you love him?"

"Yes," was Nikki's instant answer.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Bernadette asked.

"Because..." Nikki thought. "...I want him to say it first. Just to see if he's saying it to be honest or saying it because I said it. A guy did that to me once."

"Nik, it's Sheldon," Penny reminded her. Nikki fake gasped.

"No! It is? And all these months I thought it was Ashton Kutcher. Damn. You shoulda told me sooner! I was gonna ask how things were on the _Two and a Half Men._"

"Ha-ha," Penny said sarcastically. "So funny."

"I know," Nikki said. "I'm just that good." Bernadette and Penny laughed.

"So, basically," Bernadette said, "even though you know you feel that way, you won't say it until he does?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Nikki said.

"You dog!" Bernadette exclaimed. Something dawned on Nikki as soon as her fried said that.

"Dog...I want a dog..." She cleared her throat, stood, and walked to the door, calling, "Oh Shelly!"

* * *

><p>"We're not getting a dog, Nikki," Sheldon said firmly.<p>

"Give me one good reason why we can't," Nikki shot back. They were walking down the street, coming back from the movie theater, where they had seen _The Lorax. _

"We have a small apartment, for one," Sheldon began. "We'd have to clean up after it. And there's no dog to get."

"There's a little Shih Tzu right there." Nikki pointed. Sheldon followed her finger and saw a small, scruffy dog with heaps of fur sniffing around a garbage can in front of them. Its fur was white with brown ears, and its tail was brown as well.

"That filthy thing?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Nikki said, kneeling down and smacking her knee with her hand. "Come here, boy! C'mere!" The dog looked up from the pile of garbage it was sticking its nose in and wagged its scruffy tail. "Come on!" It ran over to Nikki and sniffed her hand, then licked it.

"Awww!" Nikki cooed. "It's so cute!"

"And dirty," Sheldon inserted. Nikki lifted the dog into her arms and turned to her boyfriend, begging, "Oh, please please pleeeaasse, Shelly?"

"Nikki, that thing's filthy. It's probably drowning in diseases we could catch and die from."

"But he's so cute!" Nikki held the dog up to Sheldon's face. "How can you say no to that wittle face?" Nikki pouted. Sheldon gave her a look, looked into the dog's face, then said in a clear voice, "No."

"Sheldon!" Nikki held the dog to her chest. "Pretty please? I'll take care of it! You'll hardly even know it's there!" Sheldon looked into her pleading eyes, then sighed.

"Fine. You can have the dog."

"Yay!" Nikki threw one of her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nikki held the dog up to her face and said, "You're gonna come home with me! Aren't'ya? Aren't'ya?"

"It's a dog, Nikki, it can't reply," Sheldon said. Nikki gave him a look.

"Thank you, Mr. Cooper," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Miss Greene," he replied. Nikki rolled her eyes and set the dog down.

"Since you're letting me keep it," she said, "I'll let you name it!"

"Really?" he asked. Nikki nodded. "In that case, I'll call it Newton."

"You mean like that cookie?" Nikki asked brightly. Sheldon stared at her.

"How did you get through college?" he finally asked.

* * *

><p><strong>The funny Thames part came from Jislane! I love it and I love you! I love all of you!<strong>

**-AlwaysOrange73**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kaaayyytteee: Thank ya:)**

**Mazie: Silly lady:P**

**Fallenfaeangel: Well, thanks for the delightful review:)**

**Jislane: Thanks honey! :D**

**XxStrawberry14xX: Aww thanks! I'm super glad you liked it! And about the Leonard and Penny inquery...you'll see:3 **

**Halfred Askold: He bugs the poop outta me, too, but he's essential later on. **

**ImSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: Well...I hope that wasn't a way of saying you didn't like it...**

**Here's this one, ya'll! I love you guys bunches! And again, story-favorites and alerts...would it kill ya to leave a review? Jk, ya don't gotta, but I'd love it if you did. Again, follow on Twitter and like on Facebook! LHRelationship on Twitter!**

* * *

><p>"Hmm. Where are you going?" Nikki drowsily hummed as Sheldon got out of bed.<p>

"Bathroom," he replied in a whisper. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right back."

"Hmm. Okay." Nikki rolled over and fell back asleep. Sheldon went to the bathroom, and when he returned, found Nikki's Shih Tzu, Newton, whom everyone called Newt, curled up beside her, right on Sheldon's pillow.

"Newton!" he hissed in a whisper. "Move!" The dog raised his furry head and stared at Sheldon, but stayed put. "Newt, get down! You're not even supposed to be on the bed!" The small dog still wouldn't budge. Frustrated, Sheldon tapped his girlfriend awake.

"Wha?" she asked, blinking sleep from her eyes and squinting up at him.

"Your dog won't move!" exclaimed Sheldon. Nikki looked at Newt tiredly.

"Newt, come here, boy," she said, patting the place just in front of her stomach. Newton obediently belly-crawled over to in front of her, curled up against her diaphragm, and promptly got comfortable, his little tail wagging.

Sheldon stared at her incredulously for a few seconds before she yawned, "Lie down. It's two-thirty in the morning."

* * *

><p>"Emma!" Nikki screeched, running from the bathroom. "Stop! My eyebrows are fine without being plucked!"<p>

"Nuh-uh!" Emma yelled back, running after her twin. "It's your seven-month anniversary! You have to look fabulous!"

"Sheldon doesn't care about how I look," Nikki reminded her, "he's _Sheldon." _

"He may not care," Emma said, "but I do. Now go back in there!"

"No!"

"Gen, Am," Emma desperately called to their younger sisters, "will you help me here?"

"No!" Genesis yelled back.

"Thank you!" Nikki yelled.

"Welcome!" Genesis yelled back.

"So," Nikki said, averting the conversation and looking around the apartment, "I like the new place." After months and months, they had finally found a big enough apartment for a reasonable price. It had four bedrooms, a living room and kitchen, and a bathroom.

"Thanks," Emma said. "When are you gonna move in?"

"What?" Nikki dropped the throw pillow she had just picked up.

"When are you gonna move in?" Emma repeated. "You are moving back with us, right?"

"Um...no," Nikki said slowly. "I'm staying with Leonard and Sheldon."

"But you always said you'd move back in with us!" Amethyst said, sitting up from behind the couch, where she had apparently been laying.

"What the hell where you doing back there!" asked Nikki.

"Laying down," Amethyst replied. "Why aren't you moving in with us?"

"Because I'm very happy with the guys," Nikki replied.

"You're just saying that 'cause you get laid," Emma said.

"Am not!" argued Nikki. "I'm genuinely happy!" The doorbell rang. "Speaking of my happiness, the cause of it is here to walk me home." She ran to the door and opened it. Sheldon stood there with an exasperated face. "What's wrong?"

Sheldon pointed down. Nikki looked where he was pointing and saw Newt running around his feet. "He's been doing that the whole time," Sheldon said. "The whole entire time."

"My baby's excited to see me," Nikki said in a pouting voice, leaning down and picking her dog up. "Aren't you, baby? Aren't you?" Newt licked her face eagerly. "Of course you are!" Nikki turned and looked at her sisters. "Bye, guys." She shut the door and hugged her small dog to her. "You're my baby puppy. Yes you are!" She buried her face into his fur.

"Why does he obey for you and not me?" asked Sheldon.

"Because he's my baby," Nikki replied, holding the dog up to her face. He eagerly licked her nose.

"You call me 'your baby' too," Sheldon said. "Does that mean I have to obey you as well?"

"Yes," Nikki laughed. Sheldon looked at her.

"I hardly think so. 'Baby' is a term of affection. Just because you feel affection for a person does not mean they're your slave."

"I was joking, baby," Nikki said, rolling her eyes, but smiling.

* * *

><p>"Your sister," Thames began, wagging his beer bottle at Jimmy, "your sister's something different." He drank some more of the alcoholic drink.<p>

"Yeah," Matthew said, elbowing Hank and nodding emphatically. Jimmy glared at them.

"She's my little sister."

"Doesn't mean she's not strange," Hank said.

"And hot," Matthew inserted.

"Amen," Thames said, holding his hand up for a high five. Matthew slapped his friend's hand with his own and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Right..."

"Yep," Thames said, leaning back in his chair. "She'll come around one of these days, mate, I swear."

"Sure," Hank said. "Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that, Thamey, keep telling yourself that."

* * *

><p>"So, Marcella," Nikki said, crossing her legs. One of her blue flip-flops slipped off her foot, onto the concrete. She and Marcella, Daniel's girlfriend, were sitting outside a Starbucks at one of the little metal tables. "How're things with Daniel?"<p>

"Great," Marcella replied, smiling as she sipped her coffee. "Really great. How are things with Sheldon."

"_Muy fabuloso, mi amiga!" _Nikki replied happily. Marcella nodded her approval. Ever since Nikki heard Marcella speaking in fluent Spanish to her mother on the phone, she had been saying things in Spanish to see if she was correct. If she wasn't right, she'd have to give Marcella a dollar. All in all, she had lost about fifteen dollars talking to her friend.

"Good," Marcella said. "Good. Things serious?"

"You have no clue how many times people have posed that same question in the past few weeks," Nikki said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, things are very serious."

"Good," said Marcella, smiling. "I think you two are cute together.

"_Gracias," _Nikki said.

"_De nada," _Marcella replied, smiling again. "You're getting better."

"I know," Nikki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**-AlwaysOrange73 **


	16. Chapter 16: Author's Note

**Hi! For one, so, so, so, so SO sorry about the HUGE delay! Itty bitty bit of writer's block here, but I swear to have it up ASAP! Whatever that means! Maybe it's Act Swiftly Awesome Pachyderm! Sorry, I've been big on Dr. Suess movies recently. Especially _The Lorax,_ and speaking of which, I am writing a fanfic on that, and that is one reason I have been so behind on this! I will post as soon as I can, I swear! Please, bear with me, everyone! I still love you, and I hope you still love me!**

**Peace and Pancakes,**

**AlwaysOrange73 **


End file.
